To Love Is To Risk Not Being Loved In Return
by appledips
Summary: Takeru had moved to America for seven years, and had not contacted the other digidestined at all. Now, when he had returned back, he managed to spend time with Hikari. And, spending lost times could just twist everything...
1. Life's Just Not The Same

Hey people! This story may sound familiar to some of you if you happened to read before.

It's a TAKARI fic I've came up with years ago, but after a chapter, I never seemed to be able to continue due to studies.

Blame the education system ;P

But anyways, IM BACK! (cheer! )

And I'm going to finish this story for you guys, no matter what!

Btw, I've edited A LOT, becos my writing style has changed over the years, but the story didn't, so PHEW (:

Pls R&R okay? I need the encouragement A LOT, this is still considered my first fic!

THANK YOU PEOPLE

I'm really sorry to my past readers that I didn't get to write this sooner..

**Life's Just Not The Same  
**

"Takeru, wake up! You're going to be late, young man!"

"But I'm in no mood for school…" The seventeen-year-old blonde mumbled, his eyes still shut tight.

"But you have to go to school! Exams are nearing alrea-"

"Alright, alright!" The teen rubbed his eyes. He took a short glance at the clock before groaning at what the clock read.

"Yes, so you better be up now!"

Stumbling out of his bed, the boy named Takeru Takaishi made a beeline for his washroom, leaving his worried mother in the room. Mrs Takaishi let out a sad sigh. It had been seven years already, but his dear son never seemed to like their new environment. They were all accommodating in a three-storey mansion now, and Takeru never seemed to have any social troubles in America, but why did he changed so drastically and still remained so for such a long period? Seven years! Mrs Takaishi again let out another sigh before exiting Takeru's room, shaking her head softly.

It was the love of a mother that led to the duo moving to America, New York – Mrs Takaishi wanted Takeru to get away from the other digidestines he knew from Odaiba. She knew it was cruel to do so, but she had feared that one day her beloved son might leave her by herself after a duet with more digital monsters. The day when Takeru and the rest of the digidestines from all around the world had battled the evil digital monster seven years ago had terrified Mrs Takaishi badly, resulting in her cruel decision to move them both to New York. Since then, Takeru never had been his good self anymore. The cheerful and optimistic Takeru Takaishi had morphed into a totally different person.

Takeru became messy and different. He never looked forward to attend school anymore, and his room was in such a horrible state with books, clothes and numerous unidentified objects strewn around, it would make one frown. What was more surprising was that the blonde teenager had abandoned his usual habit of wearing a hat or cap. But nevertheless, these things never prevent Takeru from being avoided by the opposite gender. Ruffled, messy blonde hair with those clear ocean-blue eyes, plus his basketball skills as a bonus, it's a natural babe-magnet! But who cares? Not Takeru. Weirdly, he never seemed interested in them. What's weirder was that girls reminded him of his past best friend…

After a quick wash up, Takeru pull on a plain blue shirt and a fresh pair of black jeans. Grabbing his bag, Takeru bid his mother good-bye. He unchained his bicycle and rode as fast as he could to his school.

Getting into a prestigious school in New York was not easy, but it was not a trouble with Mrs Natsuki, a family friend of the Takaishi household. With help from one of the more powerful household in the state, Takeru had no problem getting into one himself. The house that the two Takaishi were living in was also part of the gracious Natsuki family's help. 

"Oh, great, what a 'lucky' day…" Takeru thought, his blue eyes peeped through the windows of his class—Mr Rogers' Algebra class, not a pleasant thing.

Taking a deep breath, Takeru tried sneaking in from the back door. Unfortunately, many stares gave him away.

"What are you doing, Takaishi?" Mr Rogers demanded when he saw Takeru down on his fours.

"I-I was just… looking for my lost pen!" Takeru hurriedly stood up, answering the question innocently.

"Really? I believe that you were not here at the beginning of the lesson."

Everyone in the class held their breaths. This was not the first time Takeru came late, and they knew what Mr Rogers had on his mind.

"DETENTION, Takaishi. In the Trophy Room!"

"WHAT!!" Takeru almost shouted, "You don't ask me to clean up that bloody hell room!"

The class suddenly turned noisy. Some of them defending Takeru, while others merely took the chance to throw nasty words at their least favourite teacher.

"FINE! Class, settle down and zip it up! This time I'll excuse you Takaishi, but if THERE'S a next time, you'll have to go straight to the headmaster's office! Now young man, get back to your seat immediately!" Ordered Mr Rogers.

Smirking, Takeru made a few high-fives with some of his classmates before going back to his seat.

The day went by very slowly, just like any other day. Unlike some of his hardworking classmates, Takeru had his mind wandering elsewhere, while the teacher's lectures slowly tune out. He remembered the day when his mother had finally decided to move over to Odaiba, and the day when he realized he happened to be transferred to the school Hikari was schooling in. What was better was that they happened to be seated next to each other in the same class! A faint smile surfaced on Takeru's lips. Everything seemed wonderful back in Odaiba—being with his brother and father, meeting all the friends that he had met due to their wild digimon adventures, and knowing a dear friend Hikari Yagami… Why must he be in America? Cut away from his Odaiba pals, confiscated of his digi-gadgets? He felt sorry for Patamon, he felt sorry for Yagami, he felt sorry for his family back in Odaiba and his friends, but who he really felt sorry for, was he himself…

When school ended, the seventeen-year-old was already tired. He could not wait to get back home and rest, but when he approached the school gates, he saw a group of familiar faces.

"Hey pretty boy! Hang out with us today?" A slim and refined-looking girl asked when she spotted Takeru, shouting over just so that Takeru could hear what she said.

"Nah, I'm heading towards the court…" Lied Takeru with a grin.

The girl frowned. She was standing at a feet shorter than Takeru, and her hair was a natural reddish-brown. Her forest-green eyes showed signs of disappointment upon hearing Takeru's replies.

Takeru let out a laugh and shook his head lightly at the girl, "I don't understand, Cass! Don't you care about your image? Your family's?"

The girl named Cassie lifted an eyebrow, "Image?"

"Yes! Cassie Natsuki, the only descendent of Mr and Mrs Natsuki, who happens to be one of the more influential families in this region!" Takeru said, at the same time taking in that Cass was dressed in a white tube top, brown mini skirt and a pair of brown high boots. With a good figure and refined looks, Cass was dressed to kill.

"Never occur to me, as long as you're around…" Cass whispered to Takeru as she closed the gap between them, leaning against his well-toned body.

Takeru chuckled, not at all bothered by the closeness between Cass and him. Takeru was used to girls frequently throwing themselves at him, and he was so used to it that they never affect him anymore. Before, he would always turned pink and began to tremble, but now it was no big deal for the boy.

"Cut that out, man! It's giving me the creeps!" Damien Connor, part of the gathered group groaned loudly.

"You're just jealous, Dayn!" Cass shot back with a smile, "Learn from our pretty boy!"

"Yada yada, let's give T.K a break alright? Tomorrow's his big day!" Wallace who happened to be in the same school joined in the conversation.

"Thanks, man, Wallace!" Takeru gave a grateful smile before stretching his arms, "I'll see you guys tomorrow night, kay!" With that, he gave a big wave to the group and took his leave. The big group cheered, whistled and shouted 'byes' loudly, making his exit seemed like a big thing.

Popular, he is. Happy, I'm afraid not.

"Mom, I'm back." Takeru shouted loudly, just so that his mother could hear. With that, he headed straight to his room. Almost immediately, Takeru plopped down onto his bed after throwing his bag on the messed up floor and lay still, staring hard at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow, I'll be eighteenth," he thought to himself, hoping to cheer both he and his life up, but sadly, he doubt that he would be any happier living in America than in Odaiba.

"And everything would remain the same…"

I'm done! YAY so happy!

Anyways, if you're satisfied with the story (or not)

pls pls PLEASE review ?

it's just a tiny favour you can do to make me happy!

Thank you!

Tentomon: Yes, please make appledips happy. Just a click and she's happy! Isn't that fun? Works like a robot! flies around crazily


	2. Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon or Takeru or Hikari (but I wish I did!) But I do own certain characters like the Natsuki peoples! (:  
**REVIEWS:  
****Animaman: **Thanks! Yea, Mimi's in America, but I'm not sure which state, but anyway T.K has cut contact with the rest of them ): for NOW that is!

**JyouraKoumi:** Thanks!

**Nick Johnson:** Thanks for reviewing. To answer ur qns,  
**1:** I don't wish to reveal the plot, sorry for that, it might be a spoiler, so I'd hope you'd read on to find out!  
**2:** I'm sorry I cant answer this cos you asked when is it taking place, and I'm unsure of what u're asking about :x sorry!  
**3:** Locations would be both Odaiba and America!  
**4:** This fanfic takes place seven yrs aft their last fight, so urm, basically T.K & Kari's 18, the rest would be older . (or younger for cody)  
**5:** Digimon holders? I guess there's only Wallace + the 12 others in season 1&2  
I hope my answers helped!

**pain herself:** Thanks! D yea, I was thinking of involving the digiworld! We'll see how! (:

**Hopeful.Light.Takari:** the new chapter is here!

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! Now here's the next chapter! Hope I didn't take too long, and enjoy!!!

* * *

****

Eighteen's A Blessing

"Good morning, T.K." Takeru's mother greeted him upon his appearance with a smile, her eyes twinkling with happiness, "And happy birthday! My boy's eighteen already... How unbelievable… I still can remember the day I held you in my arms! You were so small then!"

The half-awake birthday boy gave her mother a sheepish smile and a hug before thanking her. It felt different for Takeru today compared to the rest of his seven years. The Sun outside shone brightly, but yet, there were occasional winds to lessen the heat radiated—what a fine weather for a Birthday Boy! Takeru who was still dressed in his blue-striped pajamas stretched himself on the spot, but soon, he grimaced at the thought of what he had forgotten—his birthday party.

"I can't wait to see my son all grown up and dressed in a suit tonight!" Mrs Takaishi's voice could be heard back in the kitchen.

With that, Takeru groaned.

"_So much for being eighteen…"

* * *

_

Back in Odaiba, all of the digidestines were gathered at their special spot in the park under a huge tree. Why would all of these kids wake up so early in a Saturday morning and be gathered in the park? Apparently, Yamato Ishida had woken each and everyone up at seven o'clock in the morning by calling to their homes, causing the families of each digidestines to be woken up as well. Ridiculously, Yamato was even shouting crazily back in the phone calls, telling them to meet at eight o'clock sharp at their special venue, annoying mostly the boys.

Now, gathered under the tree and seated in a circle were the nine faces of sleep-deprived children except Yamato's, who looked extremely awake and very elated indeed.

"Now, you better give us a good reason for waking us up like this!!!" Yolie demanded, folding her arms. Her purplish hair was puffed up and untidy in the morning.

"Yea, or I'll kick your ass so bad…" Tai mumbled, looking groggy whilst his eyes were half opened.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't you remember today?" Yamato began, but silence answered him. "Hey, we do this-"

"Every year. I know. _We know. _It's his birthday, but… what for? It's already seven years…" Hikari broke into Yamato's sentence, her tone low and her voice sounded hollow. The soon-to-be-eighteen girl stared at the grass patch, her deep brown eyes devoid of any expression but sadness. 'Takeru' became a sensitive topic to Hikari after his sudden departure. She had came to realize this fact after some time, and it worsen when the long wait for his best friend's arrival never seem to come.

Every other sleepyhead nodded in agreement with Hikari, but others remained silent, or probably some had dozed off.

"I'm sorry my bro had been a jerk to leave us, but it's his eighteenth one this time! I don't care, we shall stick by the agreement we had made seven years back!" Agitated, Yamato stood up and continued, "He promised to be back again, please have faith, man!" With that, Yamato walked off fast, annoyed by his friends' attitudes towards his brother.

"_I'm losing my faith for you, T.K! When will you come back like you've promised me?"_ Wiping away a teardrop with the back of her hand, Hikari let out a heavy sigh. "_It felt so empty without you by my side. I am so lonely…"

* * *

_

Back in New York, Takeru was lying still on his bed, staring at the plain, white ceiling. Thoughts about being eighteen were surfacing in his mind. Suddenly, he let out a laugh. He could not imagine what this evening's party would be like, maybe weird? Or stupid? He did not understand why Mrs Natsuki wanted this day to be made big, so much to the extend of having it in a ballroom with generous buffet catering! With such an event, the guests and Takeru himself would of course have to dress to the occasion, and that reminds him of his blazer and the formal wear. Takeru groaned at the thought. It was bad enough to be in the limelight, not to mention making such a day so grand!

Time seemed to pass by rather quickly, much to Takeru's surprise. Before he knew it, he was told by his mother to get ready by thirty minutes. The teenager reluctantly pulled himself away from his bed and went for a quick wash up.

"_Maybe things won't be so bad today? Mrs Natsuki did so much just for my birthday, I should be grateful… I guess? I mean, why the hell she does these stuffs for me anyway? 'Cos she has too much money to spare?! Ah, heck! Be grateful, be presentable, Takaishi!!!_"

"Oh my! Takeru Takaishi? You look amazing, son!" Mrs Natsuki gasped upon seeing Takeru. He was dressed smartly in white blazer and long pants with a dark grey undershirt. What made him looked even more stunning were his features matched with his clothes. His blonde hair was styled, while his blue eyes were bright.

Takeru thanked Mrs Natsuki for what she had done, at the same time greeting the family. Mr Natsuki wore plain black formal wear while his graceful wife was clothed in a long, beige gown. The pair of big diamond studs on each of Mrs Natsuki's ear was so dazzling it caught Takeru's attention. With the Natsuki adults was none other than their daughter Cassie. The younger Natsuki wore knee-length gown that was dark green in colour, bringing out the colour of her eyes as well.

"Well, T.K, we adults will leave you young ones to chat and have fun, alright?" Mr Natsuki said, and with that, the two adults left the two teenagers to join their friends.

"Hey Cass! You look gorgeous today!" Takeru complimented with a smile.

"Thanks… You look great too…" Cass replied, and to Takeru's astonishment, her face was flushed, and her eyes did not dare to meet his.

"Urm… Well… Welcome to the party!" Takeru started awkwardly, gesturing her towards the huge room with a smile. The room was themed in champagne-gold colour with numerous tables set up in a corner. Two long buffet tables were placed side by side along a wall, and on them were delicious-looking foods of all types. Big, white helium-blown balloons covered most of the ceiling, giving the party a zest. "I really don't know how to thank your mum… What she had done for this… for me, it's just… beyond words!"

"Er, yea-a, true!" Cass replied, her answers short and very unlike her.

Takeru could feel that Cass was nervous, but he did not know the reason why so. Before long, Takeru seemed to have caught the nervous-disease and began to feel uneasy beside Cass, as their atmosphere became tense when both did not speak a word. Unable to tolerate the awkwardness, Takeru decided to break the silence, suggesting that perhaps they could go look for the others and join them. Cass agreed.

"HEY T.K!!!"

It was Damien who spotted them. Due to his inconsiderate behaviour (shouting out loud), people turned their heads towards him and threw him the cold and disapproving stares. However, Damien did not seem to be bothered by them.

"So… Birthday Boy… Or Prince Charming?!" Damien raised an eye brow at what Takeru was wearing and grinned.

Takeru shrugged with a smile and gave Damien a playful punch on his shoulders. "And, acting cool, or poser?" He said, eyeing on his friend's extraordinary dressing. Damien wore a black blazer like most of the males did, but beneath that was a collar shirt with its collar up and the first four buttons were undone to reveal the lines of his abs.

Annoyed by Damien's dressing, Cass rolled her eyes.

"You've got a problem with me, pretty lady?" Damien questioned Cass with a tone full of sacasm.

Cass said nothing, but stuck her tongue out at Damien.

* * *

Back in Odaiba, Hikari was sitting down in front of her desk in the Yagami Residence. On her desk was her computer, a container filled with stationeries, her camera, papers, books, and a few pieces of colourful origami papers. The girl stared thoughtfully at the pieces of coloured papers, unsure of her decision. Finally, Hikari decided. With that, she began what she had done for her best friend yearly without fail since seven years ago.

* * *

Embarrassed, Takeru smiled into the camera with one of his hand holding a knife that was already midway through slicing the huge chocolate cake. 

_Click! _

"Son, presents!" Mrs Natsuki said, pointing her index towards a small pile of colourful wrapped-up boxes.

"Er-r, can I do that at home? I-I'm not… very young…" Takeru told the lady, his face still burning with slight embarrassment.

"Well, yes, why not? But I'll like you to see mine." Mrs Natsuki said, handling a small box to Takeru.

"As well as mine." It was Mrs Takaishi. She carried over a rather big present and handed it over to Takeru.

Takeru thanked them and nodded. First present to be unwrapped was the tiny one. Takeru was curious. What could be kept in such a small package? Out of curiosity, his group of friends crowded round him and joined in the fun. When the lid opened, everyone gasped.

"Oh my bloody hell, TAKERU HAS GOT A CAR KEY" Damien shouted, almost like announcing to everyone, and he pat Takeru's shoulders.

Takeru's heart pounded loudly. He had always yearned for a car of his own, but his mother said she was unable to afford another one in addition to hers, yet now, Mrs Natsuki was willing to purchase one for him! Facing the second present to be opened, Takeru began to have a nagging feeling of guilt. Every year, the gift from his mother was always the best, but this time round, he was afraid that he might feel that what his mother got for him was not comparable to the new car.

Takeru unwrapped the bigger gift very quickly. Taking a deep breathe, he lifted the lid. The eighteen-year-old stared with disbelief at what lay before him-A plane ticket. What went below the plane ticket was a few old photo albums, his digi-gadgets such as the digivices, and many other treasured items his mother had took away from him many years ago.

"Seven years… T.K. Mum's sorry, and is returning you them back now…"

Takeru was dizzy with happiness. His legs felt like they would give way while he felt like feather-weight. He had longed for this day to come for too long already, and he could not believe that this was coming true. He was so moved at the moment that he wanted to tear, but on second thoughts, he could not do so in front of the crowd! Shocked beyond words, Takeru could only thank his mother. His friends were in confusion besides Wallace, who knew what Takeru had gone through and the reason why he had moved to the States. Wallace gave Takeru a nod and a smile, and Takeru returned him back. He could not feel any happier!

When the party came to an end, many guests left the party ground. Most of Takeru's friends had left besides the Natsuki family, who had stayed behind to ensure that no belongings were left behind by others. Soon, even the Natsuki family left.

"H-hey…" The familiar voice of a girl's came from Takeru's back.

Takeru turned round, and to his surprise, Cass happened to be the girl.

"I thought you've left?" Takeru asked.

"Y-yea. Urm, just… drop by again to say 'Happy Birthday' once more." With that, Cass tiptoed and gave Takeru's cheek a peck. Her face flushed almost instantly. As for Takeru, he was taken aback by Cass' sudden action.

"Bye!" Cass quickly said before hurrying away.

The eighteen-year-old blonde was left standing in the room. _"So much had taken place… eventful… and weird…"

* * *

New Chapter! Thanks for those who had reviewed for my previous chapter!  
If there's any rooms for improvement or any questions, pls let me know by reviewing! _

New Chapter! Thanks for those who had reviewed for my previous chapter!If there's any rooms for improvement or any questions, pls let me know by reviewing! New Chapter! Thanks for those who had reviewed for my previous chapter!If there's any rooms for improvement or any questions, pls let me know by reviewing! 

Thanks!


	3. Lost Memories, Forgotten Past

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the character I've involved in for the story, but I do own Cassie & Damien D I wish I do own Digimon! I'd be rich and happily pairing them up! LOL.

**REVIEWS!  
****JyouraKoumi:** Thanks D

**FiorellaTakaishi:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!!

**Animaman:** Thanks for the info and review!

**RPineda03:** Thanks! Here's it, enjoy!

**lil miss child:** Thanks!!

**pain herself:** Okay, thanks! The idea nvr occur to me too… but I was thinking it might just give the story a zest! But I'm still considering /

**intialJ:** Yea, and still studying, and that's gonna drive me mad! But, am waiting for results, so whoohoo HOLIDAYS!

**CRAZY WITH HAPPINESS:** Thanks! I hope I didn't take too long (though I think I kinda did / )

**felinefairy100:** Thanks for the review! Read on, read on!

**Livia90601:** I updated! Enjoy! I hope it wasn't too long!!!

**A/N:** Now, **ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**

**  
Lost Memories, Forgotten Past**

It had been a week since the day Takeru became eighteen, and also the day when he received his ticket to Japan, Odaiba. The big box filled with numerous items given to him by his mother was placed on his desk. Yes, for once in so many years, Takeru did manage to clear off the unnecessary rubbish on his desk to make space for the box. But then again, it's only the desk that's partly cleaned.

A week had passed after that big day. Every night, Takeru would delve into the box to find something new. First, he saw his farewell gifts. There were given to him from the digidestines when they found out he was leaving. They were mostly cards of all sizes, and Takeru could immediately recognize which were whose, since the colour of the cards reflected the colour of their crests.

Out of curiosity and excitement, he began to read through each and every card in detail. Yamato's card was pretty vague. Who could blame him? This brother of his was never too fond of expressing his feelings, much less writing it out in words. And then there was Tai, who wrote how he was never going to feel secure when his sister is out, since Takeru was the only one he trusted his sister with.

_Tai's sister… Hikari._

A girl with brown hair and soft brown eyes instantly surfaced on Takeru's mind. Over the years, Takeru could still picture the then eleven-year-old Hikari Yagami on his mind, but seven years did somehow blurred this image of his. He remembered how Hikari was always carrying the warm, gentle smile of hers, and no matter how friendly she treated everyone, Takeru was the only one who knew that his best friend was reserved by nature. Suddenly, and almost instantly, Takeru missed the presence of his best friend. He missed how she would be always be there to listen to him when he was down, how she would share her darkest secrets with him and only he himself, and how she was the only one he could actually converse the best with.

_She'd be eighteen too… I wonder how much she had changed…_

The eighteen-year-old let his thoughts linger on his mind as he continued uncovering his lost memories within the box. He had found his two digivices, both collecting dusts, and then there was his crest plate lying in a corner of the box, but what caught his eyes was the dusty, maroon-coloured photo album. The boy's blue eyes twinkled in excitement. Grabbing the album out of the box, he began to flip it open.

The first picture was taken back when he was six. It was a group photo of the eight older digidestines with the digimons. Next was another group photo with the other digidestines that later joined into their group (Daisuke, Ken, Yolei, Cody). A smile surfaced on Takeru's face. He could feel the loud pounding of his heart while flipping through the pages as memories rushed back to him. Just as he was about to put the album aside, a picture fell out; the picture taken back years ago when he first visited the States with Hikari. It was taken with the intention of provoking Daisuke, so as to make him jealous that Takeru was with Hikari instead of him. Sadly, they were unable to send it via e-mail to Daisuke. Since then, Takeru had kept that precious photo with him.

_It was here all along… No wonder I couldn't seem to find it anywhere else… _

Looking around in his messed up room, he had no idea where to keep this photo. He had thought of placing it in his wallet, but realized that it was too big. Without many choices, he went with the idea of sticking the photo to the wall right in front of his desk with a blu-tack. Satisfied, Takeru went ahead to sleep.

So that's what Takeru did for a week? Definitely not!

The boy was kept extremely busy these few days. He started to arrive in school earlier than before, as he was unable to sleep too much due to his excitement! Right after school, he would briefly bid farewell to his friends and rush to a nearby mall. Within a mere few days of racking his brains on what he should buy for his friends back in Odaiba, Takeru had finally decided. He had the presents generously wrapped in colourful papers, and now, they were placed next to his bed.

_Can't wait till I'm back in Odaiba!

* * *

_

"I don't care, 'Nessa! All I know is Takeru has to go back someday, and that's now!"

_Takeru? Me? Why would Mum be talking about me…?_

Curious, Takeru tiptoed to the half opened door of the room where his mother was. The lad was passing by the room before the phone conversation had caught his attention. His mother, Natsuko Takaishi was speaking in a very unusual tone. At least, it sounded different from how she would normally speak.

"You can't control how they want their lives to be! And I just-, I just can't overtake my son's life, okay!"

_Overtake my life?_

"'Nessa, I know what you had offered to us both for so many yea- NO! No, 'Nessa, no! I don't mean that! It's just that… If I had knew why, I wouldn't have accepted… Oh my, silly me!"

_What does Mrs Natsuki wants this time round?!_

"I can't blame her, no, of course we can't do so! Oh my, please 'Nessa! Let's just not talk about this anymore okay!"

With a heavy sigh, Natsuko hung up the call. As for Takeru, he quickly made a run to the kitchen, while many questions started to bombard his thoughts. What was the conversation about? Who were they not to blame? Or is Mrs Takaishi threatening his mother? But… over what?

Just as the confused teenager was about to head towards his room, he saw his mother entering the kitchen with a facial expression hard to comprehend. It was a mixture of worries and annoyance. In other words, whatever the conversation was, it was definitely not good news. However, upon noticing her son, Natsuko's facial expression immediately changed.

"Takeru! Prepared for the holidays next week?"

Takeru nodded with a broad smile. Although he had felt that something was not right, Takeru was not ready to let anything bad affect him now, much less probing his mother about the previous conversation.

"Everything's packed and all!"

"I was thinking of calling your dad to put you up while-"

"Why don't you join me? Visit the area? Look up on old friends?" Takeru questioned with a frown.

"Sorry son, I'm afraid work isn't so lenient to me."

Takeru slowly nodded.

"I'm really sorry, but since your holiday is a long one, Mum is fine with how long you'll be staying there, alright? Just remember to call back often okay?"

"Sure will!" Takeru grinned, "And urm, can you tell Dad to make it a hush-hush thing?"

Unable to understand what Takeru had meant, Natsuko gave his son a puzzled look.

"I mean, tell Dad to keep it like… a surprise."

Natsuko broke into a smile while nodding, and that answered Takeru, through and through.

* * *

_Rrriiiinnnggg!_

A well-built young man jumped a little, startled by the sudden ringing and vibrating of the cell phone lying on the table in front of him. The screen of the cell blinked a strange combination of numbers in green, catching Yamato Ishida's attention immediately.

_Eh? Overseas? Overseas… client???_

Looking around for his father, the younger Ishida took hold of the cell. He was used to answering calls for Hiroaki Ishida as Hiroaki himself whenever his father had misplaced his phone. It was not like anyone could differentiate the two men's voices since both voices were almost similar. This time round, he was going to do the same.

"Ishida speaking, who's this?" Yamato spoke with caution, his voice deep yet soothing.

"Hi-hiroaki?" Upon hearing the voice from the other end, Yamato was taken aback. Was it not a client? But it was a female's, and it definitely did not sound formal!

"Yes? Who's this?" The young man repeated, now getting much more curious.

"I-it's Natsuko…" The voice answered.

Instantly, Yamato gasped. His eyes widen in surprise. Was his father all along in contact with his mother? If he did… how could he?! Dumbfounded and confused, the young man fell silent.

"Hiroaki?" His mother, Natsuko Takaishi tried again, "Can you hear me?"

"M-mum?" Yamato tried as his words came out slowly. On the other end, a similar gasping sound could be heard.

"Ya-yamato?" Her voice suddenly low and softer than before.

"MUM! Why did you- I mean, _how_ did you call?!" Yamato words came out too quick before he could correct his usage of words, "You've been calling Dad all along??? MUM! How could you!" Suddenly, the younger Ishida could feel his body quivering as his frustration grew with his temper. It had been a long seven years, and he felt deceived; deceived by his own parents!

"_Yamato_! Listen to me now, okay," Natsuko began quickly, knowing that just like his father, her older son became reckless and rash when he was not in the best of mood, "I _do not_ contact your Dad _that_ much, son! _Not_ often! Hardly even! And son, I called with a purpose!"

"Mum! You _called with a purpose_?!" Yamato repeated with a tone of mock belief, clearly not watching his tongue. He was losing his rationale, as well as forgetting that he was already at the age of twenty-three, and was too old to kick up a childish act. "Well, and then what may be the purpose? That Takeru's moving over for summer with you? That's the_ only_ purpose!!!"

Natsuko let out a sigh, "Yes! Well, no. Not really, but yes, Takeru's coming over, not moving." As much as Natsuko did not like it, she could not bring herself to reprimand her older son for his reaction and tone. After all, she had to agree she should not have done such a cruel thing to split the two sides of a family even further than it already was.

_Much less my two sons…_

After a long while, the mother finally convinced her son about what was taking place, and this calmed Yamato down quite a lot. Knowing that it was of no harm to inform Yamato instead of Hiroaki, she filled her son with the flight details, as well as how Takeru would be staying as long as he wished for his holiday. By then, the frustrated Yamato had turned from a raging bull to one filled with anticipation. He could not wait for the arrival of his younger brother!

"And Yamato, Takeru wants this unannounced to the rest, okay?"

* * *

The day finally arrived. Overly excited, Takeru had lugged out his bulky luggage and big bags full of gifts and random items out to his doorstep early in the morning. He knew his flight was not due till late afternoon, and check-in time was not even near, but the boy was not able to contain his excitement! He could remember the flight timing very clearly, and knew that he had to check-in at two hours earlier than the flight schedule. 

_3PM… Urgh, bloody long!_

By 12PM, Natsuko finally gave in to his son's pleadings of driving to the airport. It was almost like seeing the young, bubbly and cheerful boy again, and this made the mother smile. The ride from their house to the nearest airport took nearly forty minutes. It could have been faster, if not for the occasional traffic's red lights.

The airport was an unfamiliar place to Takeru. He had only been here once, which happened to be the day he stepped his foot down in New York. It was huge, and it was crowded, just like what he had remembered. Numerous small groups were seen gathered at every little corner of this big place, and it then occurred to Takeru that he had totally neglected his group of friends for the past few days.

_Damn! They probably won't even know I'm leavi-_

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. Frantically looking about, he managed to make out a group of three people waving at his direction. Squinting his eyes, he smiled.

_I knew they weren't such loser friends…!_

Natsuko went ahead to help his son with the passports and checking in processes, leaving him with his friends, and of course, his belongings.

"Dude," Damien started as they approached, staring at Takeru's bags and bags of belongings in disbelief, "You're crazy! Tell me you're not moving, man!"

The blonde let out a laugh. He was already starting to miss his companions, and he was definitely going to miss Damien's way of conversing.

"TAKERU!!!"

Startled, Takeru turned towards the direction where the voice was heard. It was his mother's. Natsuko was making a small wave at him to get his attention. As soon as she got that, she made a gesture to indicate that Takeru should get his bags over for checking in.

"Allow us!" Wallace took hold of the first two bags he set his eyes on and went ahead. Damien went for the heavier one, while the only girl, Cassie took the one with rollers. Takeru was grateful to have such friends; friends that were willing to lend a hand. Grabbing the one bag left, he followed in their direction.

Since there were time left, Natsuko allowed the teenagers the privacy to chat. Occasionally, the group will burst out with laughters, and their noise level was never kept low. However, Takeru could not help but notice that Cassie did not look as lively as usual. Not sure how he should approach Cassie about it, he could only give her concern glances every now and then.

* * *

_The flight to Japan will be leaving in exactly thirty minutes time. Please kindly proceed to the holding room. The flight to Japan will be leaving in exactly thirty minutes time. Please kindly proceed to the holding room. Thank you._

"Damn the announcement!" Damien cursed, almost too loudly, "T.K, you better get your ass back here as soon as you reach there, man!"

"Yea!" Wallace agreed with his friend, "Enjoy yourself alright! Oh, and tell Davis that I've said 'hi'. And Kari too! Though it has been too long. Guess they might not know who Wallace is anymore!"

_Davis… Kari! Yes, I can't wait to see them…!_

Their conversation became brief. As the golden-haired boy was about to leave, the unusually quiet Cassie took a step towards him and gave him a quick hug.

"You'll be back soon right?"

Takeru looked into Cassie's forest-green eyes. He had seen this pair of eyes since the first day he came to New York. They always looked so mischievous and alluring, but today, right at this moment, he felt himself staring into a strange pair of eyes. They looked so unsure and so lost, and Takeru had to admit he was slightly freaked by them. Unconsciously, he nodded in reply to Cassie's question. He thought that it may just be Cassie's rare emotional side that made her this way, and so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Awww!" Damien cried out loudly, mocking Cassie.

"Shut up!" Cassie hissed back at him before sticking her tongue out at Damien. "It's just that… without T.K around it'll probably sucks! Plus, Dayn, you'll be such a pest!" Cass gave Damien a grin.

Takeru laughed at the two. They were always snapping back at one another, which seriously reminded him of Daisuke and Yolei's relationship a lot. Leaving them behind, Takeru spent the last few minutes with his mother, who was suddenly feeling unsure of leaving his son alone for Japan. Soon, Takeru boarded the plane he had been anticipating for, for years.

Sitting in his seat, he closed his eyes to rest. The girl with short, brown hair and warm chocolate eyes surfaced onto his mind once more. He remembered her always having the precious digital camera hanging loosely around her neck, and the pink clip that she used to keep her stray strands of hair from obscuring her views. She had the most heart-warming smile, and the gentlest behavior for such a strong-willed girl. She was one with such concern for many others, and yes, her heart seemed like pure gold. Last but not least, the girl was like everything to him.

_Hikari Yagami…

* * *

_

YES, finally! I seriously wanted this chapter to include meeting the digidestines, but realized that it'll be too lengthy (& I'd take longer to post the story). And so, **next chapter he'll be seeing them**!

Thanks for everyone who has been reading you guys are really appreciated!

I hope I have not disappoint anyone! R&R okay? THANKS!


	4. When I'm Home

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I do not own their characters, but I do own mine (:

**REVIEWS!  
****English-X-Rose**: It's been a long while, I hope you're not too bored these few months! Enjoy (:  
**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**: Yea:D  
**CRAZY WITH HAPPINESS**: This time I did take long, but I hope I did not disappoint you! Enjoy!  
**Fiorella Takaishi**: LOL, who wouldn't fall in love with T.K? I WOULD (: so did Cassie! Enjoy reading!  
**Lunar Kasumi**: I'm honoured to have you anticipating my chapters. I must say, I am very very sorry for such a draggy update! I hope you're still reading this!  
**punkrocker22**: I know it's not soon, so sorry, but I hope you're still lurking around reading this chapter!  
**pain herself**: Thank you! This time round, there's Kari:D Enjoy reading!  
**initialjs**: Here, here! This is the visit ! (: Please enjoy!  
**TogetherAgain**: I know it's not a very fast update, but I hope it's not too long! Enjoy (: and thanks for your reading!  
**Animaman**: Haha, thanks for correcting me! But somehow I'm not sure where's the mistake whenever I read through the chapter Don't worry, he's not being forced into any marriage (: read on to find out!  
**Patamon32**: I'm terribly sorry!!!! I know it had took long but I never expected it to be so long! Hope that you'll continue reading on! Please be patient with my updates, very sorry!

**Koushiro**: appledips is very very sorry to all her readers that she had been inactive for the past few months! She has been failing her tests, so I hope everyone will allow her more time to prioritize her school. She's really bad at juggling her time! Stubborn she is, 'cos she wouldn't allow me and Joe to help her in her work. Tsk. She'll do so much better with us around, right? Joe would ensure that she passes her chemistry… and her math!

**Tentomon**: BUT, because of how long she took to update this chapter, appledips is giving you a long chapter!!!!

**A/N**: Don't bother about them, go on, read the new chapter (: ENJOY!

**When I'm Home**

"TAKERU!"

An overwhelmed female rushed towards the golden-hair teen as soon as he walked out of the check-out point. Before he could identify the female, she had threw her arms over him and gave him a quick hug. When she pulled away, Takeru took a while to register her features, before recognizing…

"Sora?" He asked, a little uncertain. The lady that stood before him was much more feminine, not that she was not so before. Her reddish-brown hair was much longer, almost passing her shoulders, while her dressing was starting to include an alternative to pants. She still carried the same, old warm smile, and something about her made it obvious that she was none other than Sora Takenouchi.

Sora let out a light chuckle and nodded in reply, "Forgetting my face after so long, have you?"

Just when Takeru was about to question his old friend on how she got to know about his arrival, Yamato Ishida appeared, slipping his hands around Sora's waist. Takeru grinned. The question was wiped off from his mind as soon as it came, while many other conversation topics took over. Pulling Takeru's luggage and carrying his bags, the trio set off to the Ishida's apartment as they began reminiscing about the past, sharing laughter and loud talks, as well as catching up.

The eighteen-year-old could not help but to observe the many changes in Odaiba from the day he had left this place, not to mention the changes that took place to his brother, as well as his old friends. His brother used to be aloof and quiet, but now he was beginning to talk more than before. Or was it because it had been seven years of not being near Yamato? The younger one also noticed how bigger-built his brother had became, and he himself could not help but felt inferior.

For his brother's next few weeks of staying in Odaiba, Yamato had made more space out of his small room. He had a mattress placed on the floor, and the room was significantly cleaner compared to the rest of the house.

"It's been a long while, bro," Yamato spoke.

"Definitely," The younger blonde sighed as he unpacked one of the many bags he had.

Rummaging through his bag, Takeru got a box out of his bag and tossed it over to his brother. Yamato caught it. Knowing perfectly well it was his, he went ahead and opened it. The box revealed a miniature guitar which resembled the first guitar he had once owned. The design of this instrument was so detailed that Yamato could even see the model of the guitar carved at a corner of it. Grinning, he took hold of the guitar. It had been such a long ago hobby, and it used to be a passion that no longer exist, yet his dear brother knew nothing about it.

"Thanks, bro. Now, have you heard of the disbanded Wolves?"

Takeru cocked his head towards Yamato. How could The Wolves be disbanded with such popularity that never exists for any other self-formed bands?

"I guess not?" Yamato laughed as he picked a book from his desk and showed Takeru, "University… and this is what I'm into, now!"

_Astronomy?!_

Takeru raised an eyebrow at his brother, daring him to say that it was actually quite a stupid joke, but no, Yamato just nodded. Unable to suppress his laughter, Takeru burst out laughing.

It was just too unbelievable how much things had changed.

* * *

For the next few days, Yamato and Sora had occupied Takeru's holiday with tours and visits around Odaiba. They had been to familiar places, and also to unfamiliar ones, memorable ones, and also to those that were built after his departure.

"Hey T.K, why don't we drop by Yagami's apartment? It's been a long time since you've seen all of us! Plus, it's just round the corner!" Sora suggested, seeing that the Yagami's apartment happened to be very near.

Upon hearing the suggestion, Takeru perked up and instantly agreed. However excited he was, he could not help but felt the sudden quietness of his brother.

Ever since Takeru had arrived in Odiaba's airport, he had been dying to meet his old friends, but instead, he was dragged around for tours. Not that Takeru minded, but it just seemed like Yamato had indeed kept the whole 'Takeru's arrival' incident too hushed for his liking.

_Ring! Ring! _

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A muffled loud groan, most likely from a male could be heard inside the Yagami's house. Within minutes, the door lock was unlatched and with the swift opening of the door, a tall, athletic-looking man appeared in front of the trio.

"Yea?" The man asked while he ruffled his brown, messy hair, his eyes half shut. His clothes were crinkled and he appears to stand at a height of a few inches shorter than Yamato. It was obvious that Taichi Yagami was previously sound asleep before it got interrupted by the door bell.

Tai narrowed his eyes to prevent the sudden exposure of sunlight to his eyes, as well as to identify his visitors. Almost instantly, Tai's eyes flew open upon identifying them. Clearing his throat, Tai greeted them briefly and clumsily ushered them in without taking much notice of the youngest male visitor, his face in a shade of pale pink. He then excused himself to the toilet to wash up while Sora giggled at the silliness of her friend.

They made themselves comfortable within the Yagami's home as Yamato went to get drinks for the rest while Sora and Takeru sat down on the sofa. Curious, Takeru looked around the house. He wondered if Hikari was at home, but it seemed like the place was too quiet to have yet another person in. The thought immediately brought a frown to Takeru's lips. He had been _yearning_ to meet his best friend!

Takeru was brought back to reality when he realized he was staring right at Tai, who was at the same time examining the golden- haired Takeru, almost like as if Takeru was an alien with three eyes and two heads.

"Tai, it's me, T.K!" The eighteen-year-old, deciding to break the ice, answered the puzzled-looking Tai.

At first, Tai was doubtful. However, who could forget the little things that made up Takeru Takaishi? Before long, the group of four was chatting loudly, whereby most of this conversation was full of silly boy-talks, leaving Sora rather bored.

"Wait till Kari sees you. Damn, she'll be overjoyed!"

"Where's she?" Takeru blurted out the question that he had been dying to know since the first five minutes he was in the house.

"She should be back since a long while ago…" Tai said as he referred to the clock hanging on the living room's wall. "It must be Ryo, that irritating brat…" He continued whilst shaking his head in annoyance.

_Ryo?_

Takeru's heart skipped a beat. It felt funny and strange to Takeru that the mention of Hikari being associated with another guy other than himself was said so lightly. Although it had been a long, seven years, but Takeru still felt very attached to his best friend. He always remembered Hikari spending time only with him, other than the female classmates and the digidestined. It never once crossed his mind that his best friend would be hanging out with other guys. Especially when he had no idea who these people are…

* * *

"Bro,I'll just be out for a minute for a breather, kay?"

Time had passed by so quickly, so fast that Takeru had not realized that it was already the start of the second week of his visit!

_And I haven't even met half of my friends!_

He had already seen Daisuke, Yolei and Cody, and of course, all were taken aback by the unannounced return of Takeru Takaishi. Presents were exchanged, and Takeru received a pleasant welcome even from Daisuke. Probably, the boy's feelings for Hikari had already faded, thus bearing no more grudges on Takeru. He had also went back to his old high school, coincidentally bumping to Koushiro, who was there helping the school administrators to upgrade the school computers' software. Free service, it was.

_Tsk._

Takeru allowed his feet to take him to anywhere, as he had not had any ideal destination on mind. It was already near late evening by the time he reached the nearby Odaiba Park, and as usual, the place was never lacked of anyone. The eighteen-year-old scanned the area and took a deep breath. Running children everywhere filled the park with their lively laughter and screams of joy, while a large flock of pigeons greedily pecked on the food fed to them by the elderly.

He slid both his hands into the side pockets of his brown khaki pants and continued strolling. When he passed by mothers with their children, he began to miss his mother. When he passed by groups and groups of teenagers, he started to miss his America's mates. Undoubtedly, there were also several couples strolling by, totally lost in their own worlds.

However, at a few metres away from where Takeru was stood a couple that did not seem so lovey-dovey to him. Near six metres away, both seemed to have gotten themselves tangled in an argument.

"Ryo! Stop it, okay!"

Takeru instantly stopped short. His heart skipped a beat.

"Ryouhei Jineiji! STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"

It sounded extremely familiar…

"Why?! What have I done wrong? You know how I feel…"

Then, it was silence…

Unconsciously, the golden-haired teen found himself staring wide-eyed at the couple. He began to take slow, small steps towards them, his heart pounding against his chest with every step that took him closer to them. It might be a long seven years, it might be a distance away from where he was standing, but he knew that voice…

The petite frame of the young girl looked even smaller than it should be beside the much taller and broader-built male. He bore sharp, manly facial features, while his messy hair was of a shade of dark brown. Messy hair could make Takeru look disheveled, but it did not seem to affect this boy that stood right in front of Hikari. In fact, funnily, the messed up hair actually looked good on him. Suddenly self-conscious, Takeru's hand jumped up to his hair, as he wondered how he was looking right at that moment.

The orange hue from the setting of the Sun was near enveloping the skies, while long, dark shadows were cast upon the boy and the girl. The scene could have looked like it was extracted from a romantic film, except that it was not romantic at all. He was looking intently at Hikari, searching for something that was not there anymore. His face was an expression of hurt and confusion, while his right hand was holding onto Hikari's wrist. Takeru did not know what happened, but he could only assumed from the crying Hikari that she might had just been bullied by the boy named Ryouhei.

Unable to deal with seeing his best friend crying and held on so vulnerably by a guy, Takeru stepped forward and pushed Ryouhei away from Hikari with both his arms. Ryouhei was taken aback by the sudden interruption. So was Hikari.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who the hell are you!" Ryouhei demanded as he glared at Takeru, who had also glared back defiantly.

But Takeru did not answer. Instead, he took hold of his best friend's hand and led her away. Of course, the brown-haired boy would not have just watched them walked off. As such, he grabbed hold of Takeru's shoulder. Takeru had no idea why he was so fiery at that moment, but the instant Ryouhei tried to stop him, he had turned round, and then pushed him once more. The force, stronger this time round, had resulted in Ryouhei being thrust to the ground. Both hands supported Ryouhei's body from falling clumsily with unsightly cuts, and his handsome face now bore a distinct look of pure hatred and anger.

Takeru did not once felt terrorized by the glare. Instead, he stared back angrily in return.

"You do_ not_ harm Hikari. You _do not_ make her cry."

* * *

Takeru sat still on his bed, his deep, blue eyes staring straight at the white of the wall. Thoughts were swimming in his head. His coloured-eyes had lost their twinkle, and he was vanished in his thoughts.

_He had led her away from the brown-haired lad, his left hand to her right wrist. The orange hue from the Sun had long gone, and was now replaced by a dark, navy-blue colour. The streetlamps along the path guided their way out of the park and into the quiet neighbourhood. _

It must be late… Such stillness…

_The girl walking alongside him made no sounds, and Takeru wondered if she actually knew who was holding onto her and had saved her from that nasty git..._

Holding onto —?!

_All of a sudden, Takeru could feel the rush of blood to his cheeks. Immediately, he let go of Hikari's wrist, his face already showing hints of a blush. At once, he began to feel awkward, while he still could feel the heat from his face. Hikari had not spoken a word!_

_She halted abruptly. Following her sudden movement, sobs escaped from her mouth as the tears began to flow once more. Without a warning, she threw her hands around Takeru and cried._

_His stomach gave a jolt. It was a strange feeling. Now that they were so physically close, he could sense the difference in Hikari. Hikari was no longer the young eleven-year-old he had last known before he had left Odaiba anymore. She is a grown up lady now._

_Embarrassed at this public closeness, Takeru felt the heat at his cheeks, and stiffened still at the thought._

_But even so, it was a comfortable feeling, too. The way her soft, brown hair cascaded down passed her shoulders, and her light body leaning against his. He could also feel the warm tears soaking his shirt a little, and they were so close that he could hear her breathing, her _—

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Takeru snapped back into reality to see Yamato waving a hand in front of his face.

"Nothing."

"Kari's nothing?" Yamato asked with a grin across his face. The question caught the younger boy off guard, at the same time, uneasy.

_What was he doing? Reading my mind?_

Almost as if Yamato could really read his mind, he casually said, "I saw everything! Was looking for you 'cos it's dinner. BUT… I wouldn't want to spoil a lovely scene, wouldn't want to kill the flower just when it started blossomi—"

Before Yamato could finish his sentence, a pillow was shoved right at his face.

"HEY!" Yamato took the pillow and thrust it back at Takeru, "It was obvious, okay!"

Takeru felt his face getting hot once again. Praying hard that Yamato could not see the redness of his face, he snapped back, "There's no flowers! No blossoms!"

"If you say so…" The older boy shrugged, and jumped onto his own soft bed.

Silence fell upon the two brothers as the younger one lie on his bed staring thoughtfully at the plain, white ceiling, while the other one was flipping through his Astronomy book. It was Takeru that broke this silence with a question.

"She's was with this guy… For how long?"

"And why the hell would you want to know for?" Yamato's head jerked towards the side as he looked up and away from his book. Even though Takeru was not looking at his brother, he could feel his teasing grin. Annoyed, he took hold of few pens lying nearby and chucked them at Yamato, who was taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Don't abuse your brother!!!"

"I couldn't resist!" Takeru laughed.

"Continue not resisting, I won't tell you _anything_," the older brother gave the younger one a childish facial expression, an attempt to annoy Takeru once again.

It took a few more minutes of Yamato teasing Takeru and Takeru defending against Yamato's words before Takeru finally got Yamato to talk about Hikari. It was then he realized that after he had left Odaiba, there were too many situations taking place for the digidestined other than Hikari herself.

"So… that's why you're not very keen in visiting the Yagami's!" Exclaimed Takeru, wide-eyed by what he had just been told.

"You should know the awkwardness of the whole thing! Sora always said Tai's feelings long gone, but come on! I won't believe it. He went out with a girl and broke up after a mere 5 months. Not once, but nearing to seven girls! And then, he hasn't been dating since 2 years ago. It's not normal. Besides, I'm gonna give Sora the engagement and stuffs. The lesser she sees of Tai, the better it'll be!" Yamato reasoned, his tone obviously rising with every word.

"But I feel bad, of course… To got the heart of the girl a once then best friend of mine fancies. I returned her the same feelings! Damn, why am I even talking about this? We're talking bout his sister…" Becoming conscious of how carried away he was, Yamato ended the topic hastily, yet lamely.

"Jineiji. I heard a lot about him. But of course, that's when I went back to the ol' school for a visit… That was quite a long while back, when they're not together yet, I supposed. Heard about him mostly from the females... Rugby player. Should be some wanted, and popular guy… Seriously no idea… Don't talk much to Kari, do I?"

"Guess not…," Mumbled Takeru, who was already thinking of things again.

"But, she does talk to Sora, right?" Takeru suddenly questioned.

"Used to…" Yamato answered distractingly as he continued reading off from his book, "Talked more to Yolei. After what took place between Tai and I… not that she holds any grudge I guess, Sora felt that there's other reasons"

"Mmmhmm…"

* * *

The next few days, Takeru went knocking at the Yagami's apartment without his brother knowing (his excuse was to go wander round the place). He would always arrive at the early evening, because that was when Hikari would be back from her school (Since Japan's school schedules are different from elsewhere). They would catch up with what they had missed out in one another's lifes, and punctuating their conversations with laughters and more laughters.

It was obvious to anyone that Hikari's spirits had indeed lifted up.

Occasionally, the eighteen-year-old would be seen running frantically out of the apartment and down to the ground floor when the sky darkens. He was searching for the brown-haired boy. However, many a times, he was tricked by his own paranoid thinking when Hikari popped out in front of him smiling. He would then return her a smile, and secretly heaved a sigh of relief.

Tai's guard slackened faster than Takeru had expected, knowing how protective Tai was as a brother. Soon, the holidays for the Odaiba children approached as Takeru's coming to an end.

"I will be leaving by the end of this week, Kari…"

Her face fell. The smile on the girl faded off, and was now replaced by a frown.

"Why? You've left for so long, and you're going back so fast?"

Takeru had dreaded the end of his vacation. He knew it would be hard for him to part with his Odaiba 'family' once more. However, the last phone conversation with his mother made him realized that a line was drawn across him and the friends he had in Odaiba years ago when he had to leave. The life he wanted to always drown himself happily in would not ever be there. His mother's tone made it very clear.

"Sorry…" He let out a sigh, not knowing what other words he could say to her.

There was a moment of silence. The golden-haired teen caught sight of his best friend lifting up his hand to wipe away a teardrop. It broke his heart to realize that this time round, he had made her upset and cry.

"I'm alright, really," Hikari said, a smile forced upon her face. "I've got something for you…"

With that, she walked into her room. Appearing after a long fifteen minutes later, she had with her a small white box with words and graphics as designs. He did not asked what it was, but took it with a smile from her.

"I'm really sorry…"

Hikari shook her head lightly. She knew he had to leave her again, but it was only a matter of time. It was just that she never wanted him to ever leave her side…

* * *

"Morning Mrs Takaishi!"

"Oh! Morning Cassie! What brought you over at such a time in the day? Takeru's not back yet, in case you've got hold of the wrong information…" Mrs Takaishi greeted the girl, surprised at her unexpected visit.

"I just… Urm... I've left something important with T.K. I'm just coming by to locate it. I hope it's alright with you." Cassie replied with a polite smile, her hands tugging at the hem of her yellow blouse.

"Why, of course!" Mrs Takaishi opened the door wider for Cassie to move in, "If you know where to find it, go ahead. But I really have to say good luck… that mess in T.K's room!"

"Thank you!"

Cassie had with her an envelope. Even though Takeru was not present, she felt nervous. Her mouth was slightly dry, and the atmosphere felt too warm for her liking. She walked towards Takeru's room calmly, hoping to not draw any attention. Turning the door knob, she stepped in. The room was familiar to her. When Takeru had first moved over, they were immediately friends. Cassie still remembered the day she had first met him. She had always felt that Takeru was good-looking, but it had never occurred to her that she could actually one day fall head over heels with him.

_If Wallace suggestion is gonna embarrass me, I'll slaughter him! I will!_

Taking the envelope, Cassie carefully placed it on his desk.

_No! What if Mrs Takaishi sees it?! I'll be dead!_

Quickly taking back the envelope, she began to think of what other place could she safely put this envelope on, while at the same time, ensuring that Mrs Takaishi would not notice it if she ever came into the room to clean up…

_Forget it. This is embarrassing! I'm not gonna confess just like that!_

Just as Cassie was about to leave, something caught her attention. It was a picture, and it seemed to be the only photograph that was stick onto the wall. She leaned in, wanting to take a closer look. The boy she had recognized as Takeru was smiling happily while standing alongside another girl.

_When did he put that thing up?!_

Jealous, yet angry at the same time, Cassie took the picture off the wall. The last thing she wanted to see at this moment was seeing the boy she had liked for years admiring somebody else.

_It's not fair! I could have went out with Jenkin, or Xavier, or Mike all these time!_

Resisting the urge to cry and tear the picture, Cassie quickly left the house after briefly bidding farewell to Mrs Takaishi. Instead of leaving behind something in Takeru's room, she had left, taking something of Takeru's.

* * *

'_Hi T.K! _

_I hope you'll be able to receive my mail! I have received yours! I thought you'll never ever contact me anymore… Your leaving was so sudden! Do that once more, I'll kill you! (Just joking!)_

_The rest asked me about your sudden leaving… You made me looked like a silly best friend! I never knew about your sudden departure! (gives you an angry look) Davis didn't really look that much bothered by it though! (rolls eyes)_

_I'm really sorry to hear about your confiscation! I had sent mails to you through the D-Terminal… No wonder you did not reply. I thought you are not gonna bother about me anymore… Call me if you can, OK? It's weird to not have my best friend around… Hey, come back this holiday!!! We'll all want to see you! I think Yamato looks a lil' too… I dunno… He didn't know about it too… Why?????? Why did you kept us all in the dark? ……'_

Takeru swallowed with difficulty, his heart suddenly heavy. He turned his attention towards the envelope. It seemed to have been resent several times, but rejected back all the same…

'_Hey T.K,_

_I've received your 2__nd__ mail already! I thought your address was wrong! I've sent my first mail many times, I hope you can get this one though!_

_Everyone misses you here, will you be visiting us soon? ……'_

Takeru checked the envelope once more. It seemed to have undergone the same fate as the first mail's…

Takeru raised an eyebrow and looked at the two envelopes questioningly. He then rummaged through the small box, but this time round, it seemed like all the other envelopes had no stamps on. Other than letters, some colourful folded papers were placed neatly at the bottom.

'_Hey T.K,_

_I'm sorry, I won't be sending you mails anymore… I've thought that that's the only hope of contacting with you, but it seems unlikely so anymore… My mails got rejected all the time… At first, I had the idea that I did not put enough stamps… But I guess there's more reasons than that…_

_I hope you're doing well..!_

_I know I won't be sending this… But it really feels weird not having you around, maybe by writing this letter I might feel better a little? I really hope that you'll be dropping by soon! The day you left, you said you'll come back soon! It's nearing a year! Davis is really pestering me now that you're not here! _

_I've never been to America… Must be fun there, right? I can only watch America through TV! Haha! Your best friend misses you a lot! Patamon is so, too! I could tell he looks really upset whenever we have gatherings. The rest had their partners except him… Gabumon did try hard to cheer him up, so no worries, but just get back soon! Anwyays, ……'_

Takeru picked the folded papers this time round. He unfolded the green one that was shaped like his old fisherman's hat with a smile.

'_HAPPY 14__th__ BIRTHDAY!_

_I've finally managed to fold this hat! Hahaha!_

_I hope celebrating your birthday the third time in America is good and well for you! It also meant that I haven't been able to celebrate with you for the third time ):_

_How tall are you now? I'm only __5'4"__! I hope to grow taller!!!! Are you still playing basketball? I'll tell you something that really is very amusing! If only you're here to know about it! DAVIS WANTS TO JOIN THE RUGBY TEAM! And he told me to join their cheerleading squad to root him! I don't think it's a great idea, right? I still prefer Davis playing soccer… rugby's weird..! _

_Alright, enjoy your birthday! COME BACK SOON! I've been waiting for THREE YEARS!_

_Love,  
__Kari '_

Takeru's heart pounded loud and fast. He had always thought that Hikari was angry with him when he never received any mails from her when he sent them out. Yet, right at this moment, he was reading the thoughts of Hikari Yagami through the years… Even when it came to his birthdays, she never once stopped writing a birthday message for him. A warm feeling filled his body. He was exceedingly touched beyond words.

'_Hey T.K!_

_I miss you a lot! I really hope you'll be back soon… I guess my patience wearing off a little ):_

_Love,  
__Kari '_

'_T.K_

_If you're not coming back, and is happily leading your life in America and had long forgotten about us, then, I HATE YOU!_

_I hate you, T.K! _

_With buckets FULL of anger and sadness,  
__Kari '_

Parts of the ink had faded, while some were not. It was obvious that Hikari cried while writing this, her tears causing parts of the writings to be faded. Feeling his best friend's pain, Takeru grimaced. If he had known that Hikari had been dying to hear from him, he would had secretly continue sending mails over…

'_T.K_

_There is this strange feeling I've experienced a few days ago. Remember how I've told you that Davis had began hanging around this rugby team a few letters ago? I recognized one of them looking at me in the library. He was alone. He dropped his books when he realized that I've saw him! Then, I began to spot him around me these few days… Davis introduced him to me, and he's Ryouhei Jineiji, I think…_

_He stutters when he talks to me! He looked really nervous, haha!_

_T.K, I think I might be in love…_

_Ps, I still hate you if you're really not coming back anymore!_

_Kari '  
_

'_T.K,_

_Are you coming back or not! (VERY ANGRY)_

_I've talked to Yolei. I guess I'll give it a shot… Who knows? Ryo seems nice…_

_All of us miss you! Some of us are losing faith. Yamato hopes to see Mrs Takaishi soon! Come back! _

_I'm already __5'5"__! I doubt I'll grow any taller ):_

_Misses you,  
__Kari '  
_

'_Takeru Takaishi!_

_I feel very bad inside… I don't understand what I'm doing to Ryo and myself… Why aren't you here to help me? Yolei don't understand how I feel, Brother's too messed up with his problems, why can't you come back at all?!_

_You are the only one that will bring an end to this pain…_

_Kari '_

With every letter, Takeru read with a fresh feeling of happiness, but this feeling soon subsided, leaving him feeling rueful and miserable. He had never thought that all these years, Hikari had been waiting for his arrival, because all these while in America, Takeru had been too settled in his new environment. He always believed that Hikari in Odaiba would be less prone to feeling unhappy compared to him, who was being forced to live in a strange neighbourhood. However, Takeru's new life was not bad, in fact, it was good. He had his new found friends, a group of people that always took him as their leader, but Hikari was in Odaiba, helpless and needing him all the time…

Takeru unfolded and folded back coloured papers, rereading letters and putting them back into their envelopes, all the while taking in the contents of the many papers. He bit his lower lip, his heart sinking…

_What can I do, to just be there for her a while longer, if not always?_

The golden-haired teen fretted about it for the nights to come, losing not just his sleep, but at times, his appetite. He knew his mother would not be please if his son abuses his newly given freedom, but he knew that his mother would never say 'no' if Takeru really wanted something. Mrs Takaishi was just protective, she meant no harm.

His mind began to whirl with excitement. He had finally come to a decision. Dialing Yagami's residential numbers, he thought of what he was going to tell Hikari…

"Hi, Yagami's Residence!" It was Hikari who had picked up the call.

"Kari, come with me to America, OK?"

* * *

DONE!  
-dances happily-

Now, if you have any comments on how terrible this story is, and how stupid the plot is, or how Taichi should just snap out of his own world and fight for his own happiness, THENNNNN, R&R!

And it's time for me to start a whole new chapter, once again… HAHA!

Thank you to all my readers again, for supporting this story!


	5. Careless Desire

**DISCLAIMER:** You know what this is !

**Reviews&Replies  
****HikariYagami24:** YEPS :D read on! Thanks for your review!  
**LunarKasumi: **Thank you! Your review was very encouraging (: Yea, I had this thing going on long long ago, and I edited the really old one haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**Nick Johnson:** Hello, again (: About your questions, they were answered in chapter 2 because you had asked about it before!  
**MrsRadcliffe13:** Thanks (: Yea, Kari was going through a tough period, I must add! Continue reading (:  
**CrazyWithHappiness:** I didn't take as long as the previous chapter . Hope you're reading (:  
**Kairi-chan0417:** It's the writer's block that makes me slow ): But here you go, new chapter! Your review was appreciated! (:  
**Inumiru:** Haha yea, there was always a confusion with the many versions of Willis' name, but I've always stick to Wallace. About Colorado, haha, I just wanted Wallace(or Willis) in it, so there..! Thanks for the review!

**Koushiro:** -comes out with a script-  
**Koushiro:** Once again, the apologies from appledips, but still, many thanks to the readers!  
**Tentomon:** -crawled in-  
**Tentomon**: She was writing out chapter 5 with 6 at the same time!  
**Koushiro:** -glares at Tentomon for the interruption-

**A/N: **To my readers: I LOVE YOU GUYS! To my reviewers: You are always appreciated for your heartwarming comments! Now, I present to you the fifth chapter!

**  
Careless Desire**

Her forest-green eyes fleeted anxiously from the arrival board then to the arrival hall. She had been anticipating for the early arrival of a boy, but how annoying! The end of the holiday was already drawing near! Unable to tolerate the idea of sitting down once again, Cassie stood up and crossed her arms. Her eyes never ceased searching for the tuft of blonde hair, or the familiar back-view of that someone.

Sitting across her was Damien Conner, who made a sound of disapproval at Cassie's behaviour.

"For goodness sake, can't you just sit down?" Wallace, who was sitting beside Cassie laughed, "The flight's delayed, that's all!"

Cassie was not the only one behaving this way. Mrs Takaishi, standing a few metres away from the trio, was waiting anxiously for his son's appearance, too. She had taken a day's leave from work, just so as to fetch her son back home. Of course, she would not want to trouble her guest as well!

* * *

"Allow me!" The Bearer of Hope smiled. He stepped forward and lugged out a navy-blue luggage from the baggage carousel before it could go for yet another round of 'merry-go-round'. 

His best friend smiled in gratitude. It had been a long, long while since she had spent so much quality time with Takeru. Her rash decision had brought her a long and harsh 'talk' from her brother (besides her parents). In fact, Tai was so shocked that when he finally recovered from his anger, he went to find Takeru for interrogations. Hikari winced at the thought. She had not seen Tai reacting so nastily for an extremely long time.

But it was worth facing the music! Both friends took two flights, as there were no direct ones to America, New York. The journey lasted near a day!

_Twenty-four hours! Near twenty-four hours of quality time! _

The thought brought yet another smile to the girl's lips. She could not remember spending near a day entirely with her best friend before! Tai would never allow her to spend a whole twenty-four hours out alone, even with Takeru, since she was so young back then. That's the thing about eighteen-year-olds! They get to have a little say in their lives!

It was amazing how fast both of them got so comfortable with each other. They would reminisce about the days when they got stuck in the Digital World, to the days they had spent in their old elementary school. However curious Takeru was about Hikari's past relationship, he did not dare to ask her about it. Maybe because Takeru did not want to bring about such a sensitive topic while both of them were having a great time, or maybe because he did not bear to see her cry at the moment, but most of all, he just did not want to hear of another guy treating Hikari better than he did.

He knew he should not be having such selfish thoughts, but strangely, he just could not stand it. Indeed, when Takeru left, he would wish nightly that there would be someone that will guide and guard the Bearer of Light while he was away, but now, come to think of it, he was not very pleased with what Ryouhei Jineiji had seemed to done.

"What would I be doing when you're in school?" The brunette asked. She rolled her luggage to a side while they waited for Takeru's luggage to appear.

"You can go shopping, you can stay in and slack," Takeru pondered with a smile, "And you can flick the channels at home, or you can come crash our school… though it's a little strict but I don't think they'll mind…"

He gave her a grin, but she eyed him with a raised eyebrow. She never really remembered Takeru being that mischievous, but he made her smiled. Taking hold of their luggage and bags, both friends headed towards the outside of the arrival hall of New York, America's airport.

"T.K!"

Before the blonde could identify who was the caller, someone had ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aww, Cass, please, really-" Damien started. However, his words stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on someone who seemingly was standing beside his Japanese friend. His stare, instead of receiving disapproval from the girl, had in turn gotten him a warming smile.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Yagami. Kari will do." Hikari bowed politely, greeting the two American friends of Takeru's, then turned to Wallace and gave him a friendly hug.

"Love the name! I'm Damien Conner, Dayn otherwise." Stepping forwards, Damien offered to carry some of Hikari's bags to lighten her load.

"Cassie Natsuki." Letting go of Takeru, the girl merely gave a smile at Hikari before clinging her arms round his free arm.

Sensing the bitterness from Cass's smile, Hikari felt uncomfortable. She had just met this particular girl for less than thirty minutes, and now, she seemed to have gained an enemy? Seeing how intimate Cass behaved around Takeru, it suddenly dawned on her why she never asked about Takeru's love life back then. Was Cass the girl? Biting her lower lip, Hikari's uneasiness began to sink in. Maybe, she thought, she should not have been so impulsive on agreeing to come over with Takeru in the first place. He might not even have the time for her, now that he had a girlfriend.

Just at the moment, Mrs Takaishi who was already beside the group approached his son and gave him a tight hug.

"I guess we'll have more guests for tonight?" The mother beamed as she took hold of a luggage.

* * *

_  
Tears were fogging Hikari Yagami's eyes as she tried to suppress her anger and frustration within her. Her best friend, Yolei Inoue just could not seem to explain nor understand what she was going through at the moment. _

"_Kari! Can you just calm down!" Yolei advised, her voice shaking from fear. She never meant to result in Hikari crying over what they were talking about, but the brunette continued to cry, her sobbing escalating to louder cries._

"_I have only you, Yolei! Not Tai, not T.K! And you're not there for me at all!" _

"_Oh my, Kari, I am here for you! Calm down Kari! What's wrong with Ryo?! I can't find any fault with him!" Yolei voice was still weak. The purple-haired girl felt lost and helpless as she tried to calm her friend down. It was not that Yolei did not try to understand. The girl really just could not get why Hikari had been feeling so down these few weeks. _

_It was not Ryo. It was not Tai, nor Takeru. It was Hikari. When she first met Ryouhei Jineiji, she believed he was just another boy, but not as cocky as the others. As time passed, what was actually nothing soon grew into a crush, because Ryouhei seemed to have a special something that made her smile every night before she fell asleep. Under Yolei's persuasion and Tai's irritable distraught behaviour, the girl agreed to give the rugby player a chance, as well as for herself._

_Ryouhei was attentive, protective, sweet, and not pushy like other guys. However, as she spent more time with Ryouhei, she began to see someone else in him; she began to see his best friend, Takeru Takaishi. The physical resemblance was not there. Not at all. Yet, when Ryouhei smiled, she saw Takeru's cheerful self. When Ryouhei held on to her, she felt Takeru's warmth. When Ryouhei was around, she was reminded of Takeru again, and again. It was then she realized that what made her liked Ryouhei was probably not Ryouhei himself, but was because of her many years of missing Takeru._

_The brunette never knew how to explain these complicated feelings to Yolei, much less to her boyfriend. If she told them to Yolei, she would start the 'You like Takeru, I have been telling you so" chants. Hikari only missed him, that was all. Afterall, she was definitely not ready to accept new ideas into her preoccupied mind._

_And Ryouhei? He was too good to her, such that it made it difficult and painful to put off a clean break to the relationship for both parties. When she finally said the words to him with no reasons, she had torn the poor boy's heart apart._

The girl let out a sigh. Her brown eyes wandered round the plain-looking guest room she was assigned to by Mrs Takaishi. She was lying comfortably on the bed, her arms behind her head to support it. The cooling air from the air conditioner did nothing to dry the moist eyes of hers as thoughts swam in her mind.

"_T.K, why do you have to spend the entire holidays over at Japan?" Cass asked as she stood close to Takeru._

"_So he won't have to spend them with you!" Damien joked. However, his words brought him a death glare from the girl. Instantly, the smile on Damien slowly faded away. He had never gotten such a stern look from Cass before, and it really felt strange._

"_I wasted my holidays doing really lame stuffs…" Cass continued._

"_Lame stuffs? So spending your holidays with Wallace and I is lame?" Damien shot back hotly. What went between Cass and Damien were either jokes or petty arguments, and they really liven up the atmosphere in a good way while Takeru stood between the two friends._

"_So, how's life?" _

_It was Wallace. His eyes were still as bright and blue as the day Hikari first met them, and he was still as calm and of few words, just like before. The two chatted, laughed, and the conversation went less than fifteen minutes before it was interrupted by Damien. With the additional member to the conversation, the topics grew wider, but Cass and Takeru never did join in with their talks. Somehow, Hikari had an odd feeling that Cass was trying to steer Takeru away from talking to her, but was it just her paranoid thinking once again?_

_As Hikari talked to the two other guys, her eyes could not help but wandered towards Cass and Takeru. The way Cass behaved around Takeru was way too close. A friend would never do that. Even back then, she had never remembered clinging onto Takeru. _

She must be his girlfriend, then…

_At the back of Hikari's mind, she could not help but felt a little down by the new news. She had never thought of Takeru spending his time with another girl other than herself. Memories had proven that Takeru spending time with her was a norm, and she had never liked changes even when she was a little girl._

Hikari closed her eyes, but 'sleep' never came. Maybe it was because of the sudden new environment, because she felt excited, yet upset, at the same time. Her ruined relationship with Ryouhei, the seven years of catching up to do with Takeru, Tai's wallow in self-pity, the stained relationship with Sora because of Tai… How did everything turned so complicated and unfamiliar?

* * *

"Morning!" Hikari greeted energetically. It took a while for her to doze off, but still, she had a good rest the night before. 

Joining the dining table, Hikari found herself sitting opposite Takeru. Mrs Takaishi was not around.

"Where's Mrs Takaishi?"

"Work…" Takeru mumbled as he stifled a yawn. Yawning was the first sign for the lack of sleep. The second sign was that Takeru bore slight dark marks under his eyes.

"Didn't sleep too well?"

The boy did not answer verbally, but only shook his head for a reply. He had stayed up the entire night (almost) looking for something that was supposed to be pasted above his study table, but it was nowhere to be found. The peeved Takeru had no choice but to admit defeat at 4AM. It was the first time in so many years the boy was almost on the verge of tearing due to extreme frustration. He clearly remembered sticking it onto the wall, and his mother would never touch his belongings, so why did the picture bearing Hikari and him disappear?

That photo was no ordinary photo. Although Hikari used to always have her camera around with her, she had never really taken a real picture with Takeru alone, lest speaking of one which carried a motive. A very nice motive, too - one which was meant to spite Daisuke. At that thought, Takeru let out a sigh. He grabbed a toast and munched on it, but soon, he had lost his appetite and put it down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Takeru forced a tired smile and stood up. "I'll be going off to school now," The boy bent over and took hold of his backpack which was lying on the ground right beside his chair, "I'm sorry I won't be around, I'll rush home with rented shows to watch through the night, OK?"

"OK!"

Taking one last gulp of his hot chocolate, the boy gave Hikari instructions about the house before turning the door knob of the main door. Before he could step outside, Hikari spoke up.

"Is it possible if I can go to your school today?"

Takeru stopped what he was doing for a moment. Did his ears just played a trick on him? It was weird that Hikari actually requested to go to his school on the second day of her visit. Not that Takeru was bugged by the thought that his best friend would be around in his school unaccompanied, because he believed his group of friends in school would be friendly enough to company her. It was just that there would be a high chance that he would have to stay in school later than everyone else because of his basketball trainings. If that was so, who would be there for Hikari? When Takeru did not answer her, the brunette continued.

"I won't go anywhere, I swear! I'll wait in your… cafeteria, or… or I can stay in the library! I'm sure I'll have things to do in your school! Time flies, right? After you're done with school, we'll go home together. Just like old times!"

The boy smiled, "But this time round, we won't part during our journey home."

* * *

"I'm skipping the day's training," Takeru told Damien as he continued packing his belongings, "Cover up for me, won't you?" 

After a long, boring day, it was finally over. The boy with jet black hair who stood right beside the blonde was stunned momentarily. The last thing he knew his friend Takeru Takaishi would do was to skip his basketball training. The boy would never even complain if there were additional trainings!

"Why's that so- Wait a minute, I don't even play the school's basketball! You're crazy, dude. Tell the coach yourself!"

Takeru swung his backpack over his shoulders and faced Damien. He contemplated for a moment before coming to his last and final decision.

"Look, Dayn. Once Coach Dale sees me, he won't let me off. Just go tell him I'm sick or something…"

"Coach Dale is a nutter. If he knows, you're so dead meat, T.K! Man, you know how he is like! Tell me why I'm sending my poor soul out there to face his endless questions for you, mate…" Damien groaned. The last time he had done something similar for another friend, he was questioned by Coach Dale for near two hours just so that the truth can be forced out of him. Now, the thought of going through this crazy act just did not seem very pleasant to Damien at all.

"Sorry mate! It's for Kari, OK?" Takeru gave a pat on Damien shoulders and grinned.

A frown appeared on Damien's face, "You're sure?"

"Yes. Always."

* * *

"BOO!" 

Takeru had crept up behind his best friend slowly but quietly before giving out a loud noise, causing the girl to jump a little. Hikari had been spending her time around the school doing various things after obtaining a visitor's pass. She would be asked to join Cass and her group of girls when they had a break, followed by Damien's break in which he brought her around the school for a tour with endless laughter and amusing topics. Wallace would also be around when he had a break to catch up old times with Hikari, though they did not have that much of a past to speak of.

It was already evening, and the library was already near empty. The sudden sound made by Takeru had of course, caused an effect on the girl while she was doodling things on the paper. Turning away from the papers to face the blonde, Hikari gave a pout to show her disapproval.

For a moment, the boy's stomach made a flip. Takeru's gaze from Hikari's face slowly turned to concentrate on her lips. He felt a sudden urge to lean forwards to give that pink lips of Hikari's a peck, but was shook awake when Hikari laughed. Instantly, Takeru felt the rush of blood to his cheeks. Giving himself a mental slap, the boy tried to remain composed despite his blushing.

"What's with your look?" The girl asked. She had found Takeru's sudden weirdness amusing and was smiling at him questioningly.

Takeru laughed nervously, but shook his head to say that it was nothing. Tightening his grip on his backpack, he motioned her to get going.

* * *

_  
What was that?! What was I thinking?!_

Both friends had dropped by a shop to rent movies while on the way home. Being ever gentlemanly, Takeru had offered to carry some of Hikari's belongings to lighten her load. Their journey home had started with conversations after another. Slowly and gradually, silence fell. It was not an awkward silence, nor was it an uneasy moment for both friends. It was this silence that they enjoyed one another's company. Yet, at the back of Takeru Takaishi's mind, he could not help but wonder why he would bore such a rude thought for his best friend.

You better stop doing this or you'll scare her…

Takeru continued making mental notes for himself as their journey persisted. Besides worrying for his weird reactions towards his best friend, the other worry was Coach Dale. His cell phone had been blinking angry green lights showing the caller. All seven missed call were from Coach Dale, no doubt. Thanking silently that his phone was set to silent mode, the boy could only push the basketball thoughts away for now.

The dinner prepared by Mrs Takaishi was superb. After the dinner, Mrs Takaishi retreated to her room to do her paperwork, leaving the two youths to clear up the kitchen mess. Cleaning up the mess was fast for them. Within the next few minutes, the two started throwing soap foams at one another, exchanging laughter and comical taunts.

"OK, OK! S-stop, K-k-kari!" Takeru panted as he tried to escape from being wiped by Hikari's soapy hands.

"GOTCHA!" Hikari laughed heartily as she placed her soapy hands on Takeru's face.

Takeru, admitting defeat for Hikari, had stood on the spot as the laughing Hikari wiped the both sides of Takeru's face with soap. Takeru made funny faces while she wiped the soap on him, causing the girl to laugh harder. Feeling mischievous, Hikari further ruffled Takeru's hair with the soapy hands.

"Kari!" The boy groaned, though his face carried a smile, "I'm all filthy now!!!"

The girl laughed more, and then playful stuck out her tongue at Takeru. The exhausted Takeru did not seek revenge on his best friend's playfulness, but played along with her.

It felt good to act like twelve once again.

* * *

"OK, what are we watching? This or… that?" Hikari asked as she picked out the various shows that they had rented earlier. 

"Whichever you like…"

The tired Takeru was already leaning comfortably on the couch. Hikari, on the other hand, was still bubbly and awake. She sat on the couch's edge beside Takeru, browsing the shows that were rented. After a short while, the girl came to a conclusion and picked out a comedy film.

"This?"

"Alright, I'll slot it in."

"It's OK, I can manage!"

Placing the disk into the player, she went back to her seat. The lights were dimmed for a cinema-like effect, while the volume was not loud, though audible. It would be impolite to distract Mrs Takaishi from her work. They would laugh at comical parts, but kept their volume to the minimum if possible. No matter how tired Takeru was, he would try to stay awake for as long as possible for his best friend, because he had not been doing something like this with his best friend for a long, long time. Absentmindedly, the boy's thoughts drifted away from the show. He remembered when he was eleven or so, he would always drop by Yagami's residence for a late night movie marathon with Hikari. The only difference about the situation from then and now was that there was no protective brother, Taichi Yagami around to watch over them and with them. The memories just brought the golden-haired boy a smile.

"Hey… Do you remember how we used to do this all the time?" Takeru asked, his words coming out slow and soft.

However, there was no reply. He turned to his left, only to find the brunette sound asleep as she hugged a cushion. Her body and head were resting against the back of the couch in a way that they were tilted to a side facing Takeru. Even with the show still running, he could hear her breath. Takeru smiled. She was so beautiful in her own simplistic ways.

The soft glow from the dimmed lights shaped her face beautifully. Her lips were slightly curled upwards – she was having a sweet dream. A few stray hairs had fallen over to cover her face. Unknowingly, Takeru had stretched out his right hand. His fingers pushed her hair back to be tugged behind her ear. Knowing that he should not have done it, he allowed his fingers to linger on her face as his fingertips brushed lightly against her cheeks. They were already so close, yet Takeru knew deep down, somehow he wanted more. Biting his lower lip, Takeru reluctantly withdrew his hand. He was utterly confused.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! So how is it? Hopefully no disappointment! I've got quite a lot of writer's block while doing this chapter because of the next chapter… Psst, next chapter would be cool (: That's all I'm saying! 

R & R if you can afford the time :D

And I LOVE YOU ALL for reading this and being patient for the update!


	6. One Step Closer, Maybe Not?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon or Takeru or Hikari (but I wish I did!) But I do own certain and you know who they are! (:

**REVIEWS:  
****zoldyckgirl404:** hello, thanks for the review though it's been a long while! I hope you're back to read (:  
**Emma-Louise1993:** thanks for your review! I hope you're back to read!  
**chazwwe:** cool, hey thanks for the review! hope you're back reading!  
**Kaydreams:** updated! really hope you get to read it!!  
**LunarKasumi:** its fine, my dear! thanks for regularly reviewing! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!

**appledips:** Alright, people, I'm here personally to take over Koushiro and Tentomon's job. Apparently, they only wanted to appear once! mumbles something about them saying it's not fun This chapter's pretty... special... because from here the real story really starts! Now, I shall not keep you from reading the chapter! Enjoy!

**One Step Closer, Maybe Not?**

"Dayn, tell me the team don't have practice this coming Saturday…"

The school bell had just rung, and everyone else was busying packing their bags - everyone but Takeru Takaishi. A frown appeared on the boy's handsome face as he stared at his handbook's calendar. Damien, who sat next to him for the lesson stopped his packing and peered over. Knowing Takeru for years, he always felt that the blonde would always come to school knowing there were trainings to look forward to, but right now, Takeru was not the same Takeru as before anymore.

"With competitions ahead, I don't really have to say anything for you to know the answer. You know that… Right?"

Takeru's frown deepened. This coming Saturday would be the day he had met Hikari Yagami ten years back. It used to be a special occasion the two best friends would celebrate and talked about when they were in Odaiba. The tradition had to be continued. What more, Takeru was planning it to be something extra different this time round.

"It's Kari. Again?" Damien guessed without much effort, his tone seemingly flat.

"Jackpot, dude." Missing his buddy's unusual tone, Takeru's gaze was not focused either. His brain was already racking for another excuse for upcoming Saturday.

"Look, I am not covering up for you for this one, okay? This is what… the fifth time?!" Damien's scowled, his voice rising by a few decibels.

Almost instantly, Takeru's shoulders stooped. With both palms faced down on his desk, Takeru pushed himself up. Guilty as charged, he had to have Saturday free no matter what. Turning left, the boys came face to face.

"Dude, I'm very sorry for this, but Saturday's a very important day for Hikari, alright? I need the day free for her. It's a _Saturday_!"

"Birthday?"

"Maybe." Takeru replied with a grin as he shoved all his belongings into his backpack in a jiffy. "Gotta run, bud! I owe you once more!"

With a pat on Damien's shoulder, Takeru rushed out of the classroom even before his friend could tell him his answer was not even near a 'Yes.'

* * *

Two weeks of confusion.

If 'Love' was the answer, everything would click. The furious pounding felt in his chest, the urge to lean closer for her warmth, the joy to text her while she was a minute away from his sight… If it was not 'Love', what else could it be?

Takeru held out the tiny box containing Hikari's surprise present. A wide smile surfaced on his face. He had been thinking about today for such a long time, and finally, 'today' had arrived.

_Maybe, after today, I would not need to hide my feelings anymore…_

The more the boy thought about it, the more excited he became. However keyed up he was, Takeru must be composed. He would not want to ruin this special day; the day Hikari would finally become Takeru's love.

Carefully, he hid the red box in his desk's drawer. With that, he grabbed hold of his bag and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.

When the blonde had reached the kitchen, Hikari was already halfway through her breakfast. Mrs Takaishi was nowhere in sight. Apparently, she had already left for work, leaving the two alone with the breakfast she had already prepared. Hikari was dressed in a light pink top with white jeans, looking seemingly cheerful and bright this morning.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kari! Why are you up so early today?" Takeru asked. It was Saturday, almost a day as lazy as Sunday.

"I don't know, today seems nice…" Hikari replied. Recently, Saturdays and Sundays were her favourite days. These two days were the only time she could spend them entirely with Takeru without having school as interruptions.

Just then, Takeru's phone rang. He answered it, frowned, mumbled a few words, got a little agitated, and gave up with a 'Whatever, I'll be there later.'

"Who's that?"

"Stupid Coach…" Takeru mumbled his reply with a tinge of annoyance. He thought Damien had dealt with Coach already. Now, he needed a change of plans. Grabbing a slice of toast, he continued, "I guess I have to rush back for trainings, are you gonna spend your day at ho- Shit!"

Now that the original plan was ruined, there must be ways to back it up! So long as Hikari was out of the house, he could probably do up the surprise and get her back home later in the day!

"Urm… Why don't you go out? Go… shop!" Takeru suggested on the spot as he continued munching on his toast. He was starting to get nervous. Everything was too sudden, and he needed Hikari to be out of this home for the day!

"But…" Hikari began, but stopped shortly, "Are you OK, T.K? You seemed really… not yourself… Is something bothering you?"

"Urm… Yea, YES!" Takeru instantly replied, "Actually, we can't be at home today after 11 AM. Mum reminded me yesterday. I forgot to let you know that Mrs Natsuki would be dropping by later. They need the house for something today…"

"Oh! That's what you're worried about?" Hikari asked. She turned to look round the area and frowned, "But it seems a little messy… I'll just clean up a little and go out before 11 then!"

Takeru nodded unconsciously, shocked by the lie which he had just came up with. His heart was still thumping quite fast. Recovering, Takeru apologized to Hikari on how he could not accompany her for the day.

"It's okay! I've been here for a while already. I should be able to get around on my own!"

Takeru smiled. She returned him hers. He was so relieved, and so glad that Hikari was so understanding about it.

_And that's why I love her so…_

However, at the same time, the boy felt bad. He could not think of other situations to make Hikari stay out and away from home till the late evening.

"When can I be back?"

"6, on the dot!"

* * *

Resting her head on her hand, a young girl let out a sad sigh. Her brown eyes followed the passer-bys as they strolled along the café.

_What a wasted Saturday…_

Hikari had spent the entire afternoon walking around the shopping districts. At first, she was not that disheartened by how lonely she was. Sadly, as the time ticked and passed, everything started to sink in. After all, today was considerably a special day… If only she was back home, she would be able to hang out with her family… And her friends, too… They would never leave her alone in the middle of New York window shopping the entire day herself…

Beep! Beep!

_Hmm?_

Hopes high up once more, the girl took out her cell phone. Hardly anyone knew about the newly registered number she had gotten for the trip itself, unless you counted her relatives back at Odaiba, and of course, Takeru and Mrs Takaishi.

_A message?_

Her small, glossed lips curled into a smile. Takeru would never be so mean to not message her! Pressing the 'read' button, what happened next caused the bright smile of hers to fade almost instantly, replacing it with a slight frown.

It was not Takeru's message.

It was someone else's.

* * *

The clock hung at the far end of the gymnasium read a quarter past four. Five hours had passed, and it was obvious to each and every team member that Coach Dale had vented his anger and frustration towards Takeru on everyone. All twelve members were way beyond exhaustion. They had a two-kilometers run, followed by an unnecessarily long warm-up and suicide runs before they started a long session of beginner's skills and drills. It was not until a kid had a sudden asthma attack did Coach Dale realized what he had done. He called for debrief, after which he dismissed the team. However, just as Takeru was about to head for a drink, Coach Dale called him back.

"Training's not finished yet."

"Wha-?!" Exhaustion had refrained the boy from talking too loudly. Seeing some of his team mates leaving, he was going to call out to them, but was stopped.

"Special training for Captain, Takaishi."

"Coach, you must be kidding! I can almost crumble this instant!"

"Weak. The amount of trainings you missed… This is to compensate!"

"Coach! Five hours! Extras are killers!"

"One-on-one with me, now! Get the ball!"

_Arghhhhhh!_

It was a quarter to five.

* * *

"Good evening Mrs Natsuki! This is Hikari Yagami, the girl that is currently living with the Takaishi."

"Yes, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just want to ask if you're still using the Takaishi current residence because I have to get something in there."

"Using? No, my dear, I don't remember any needs to the house at all. Is anything wrong with the apartment?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. I'm sorry to trouble you, thank you Mrs Natsuki! Have a nice evening, bye!"

"Thank you! You, too. Bye."

With a click, Mrs Natsuki had hanged up the phone. Hikari was momentarily confused. Didn't Takeru tell her that he was being reminded the day before that the house was going to be occupied by Mrs Natsuki? Didn't he also say that Hikari had to be out alone for the entire afternoon because he could not accompany her? Confusion led to questions, and questions triggered her anger. Why had her best friend resort to lying? Was that what best friends do? Lie?

Upset, she opened the message she had received a few minutes ago:

_**Received:** 1608HRS  
**From:** Damien  
Hey……why alone? Wanna dinner? : D_

The little smiley cheered her up a little. Without much hesitation, she replied 'OK'.

* * *

1730HRS

Lying flat on the gymnasium grounds with his face up was Takeru Takaishi. He had been doing one-on-one with his Coach for the past forty-five minutes with breaks in between, but drained of his energy meant plainly that he was too tired; he could not continue anymore. He was guarding Coach Dale mid-way through the court when his Coach faked a left, passed his guarding and went for a lay-up. Defeated, Takeru watched his opponent shoot as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, he had to lie down. He had the impression that his legs were getting heavier by the minute.

"No point keeping you here. Training's done, Takaishi."

_Good._

"Tournament's nearing. Don't be selfish, Captain. The whole team needs you."

There were screeching sounds produced by the shoes as Coach Dale got his bag, ready to leave.

"The gate's gonna lock at 6pm sharp. Less than twenty minutes, son."

_Less than twenty minutes to 6pm?!_

Startled, the boy stood up almost too quickly for his body to respond accordingly. His body swayed a little, but he managed to stay upright. Muttering 'Bloody shit!', the boy dashed for his bag, grabbed the bottle next to it, and ran as fast as his jelly-state legs could bring him back home. At the same time, he shouted a 'Bye!' to his Coach without looking back.

"HEY TAKAISHI! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP THE EQUIPMENTS BACK!"

* * *

A boy with jet-black hair stood with his body leaning against the exterior wall of Times Square's Hard Rock Café. Donned in a long-sleeved white shirt, a grey vest, and black pants, Damien Conner was definitely not casually dressed. He had one hand tucked in his pocket, fiddling with a set of keys, while the other hand was tugging the rim of his shirt. Damien was nervous. So nervous was he that he had not realized a girl his age was approaching him.

"Hey!" Hikari had walked up to Damien, tapping lightly on his shoulder for his attention.

Damien jumped slightly. A familiar cheerful face greeted him, and instantly, the boy felt butterflies in his stomach. It was a very foreign feeling; a feeling Damien had never found himself experiencing before. In his seventeen years of existence (almost eighteen), Damien was a playful kid, a joker, and a loud person. He was an only child, family friends with some of the powerful business key players, and grew up to be a noisy, cocky and mischievous boy. He bore distinctive features, and was considerably more than just average-looking. He had relationships, but none of them serious. There were girls too dirty, some overly enthusiastic, and others were just there with him to eye-feast on his buddy, Takeru Takaishi.

Hikari was nice. She was not just your common virtuous kind of 'nice'. She was really nice. At least when Damien spent his free periods with Hikari alone in school, he had felt that. If fate had given Damien the opportunity to meet Hikari, then it must be a sign.

"H-hey! I wasn't expecting you so quickly!" Damien greeted as the hand that was tugging his shirt jumped to the back of his neck. His actions brought giggles from Hikari. His heart skipped a beat.

"Why are you dressed this way? You make me feel weird wearing these…" Hikari commented with a smile as she looked down at her dressing – white jeans with a pink top.

"I dunno…" Damien replied sheepishly with a grin, "You look beautiful in everything, Kari. It doesn't matter!"

"Thank you!" Hikari did a fake curtsy as she bowed slightly, laughing as she did so.

Both of them stood silent for a minute or two before Damien realized that he had to get the date started. It was his first date with Hikari Yagami, and the boy was determined to ace it.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Takeru ran for the sink and set the tap running to cool his burnt index finger. The golden-haired boy muttered curses under his breath. Luckily for him, Hikari was not yet home. His plan was to get a meal done all by himself, redecorate the second floor's living room, set the ambience and lightings right, and last but not least, present to his love a simple yet exquisite necklace set in a red heart-shaped box. It was a limited edition from Tiffany & Co. Two silver hearts interlocked symbolized his wish for both friends to connect as something more, and little diamond studs had outlined the hearts like twinkling stars. Takeru could not think of anything else that could bring out the beauty of Hikari Yagami other than that necklace.

"Takeru, are you sure you don't need my help?"

It was his mother. Takeru shook his head determinedly. Unlike Yamato, Takeru was not too experience a cook, yet, he had rejected his mother her third offer. When Takeru had got home a few minutes ago, the boy was seen sweaty with a heavy training bag and distinctive supermarket carriers. It had caught Takeru's mother off-guard. She had smiled, because deep down, she knew that change would be Love. She had prompted her son on who was the lucky girl, but Takeru merely brushed her questions off with an obvious blush. She knew Takeru was not a capable person in the kitchen, so here she was at the kitchen's entrance, overlooking her son. Yet, if Takeru would allow his mother to help him even for something minor, it would not be sincere enough. Even if time was running out, sincerity was important.

_I can do this before she gets here!_

* * *

"You've got a car?!"

Damien grinned. Damien had led Hikari to walk along the streets without telling her his first surprise for her – black BMW Convertible.

"Cousin's," He smiled at her, held the passenger seat's door opened and bowed dramatically, "Please!"

"Thank you…" Hikari blushed. They were after all, still in a crowded area. It was strange for Damien to ask her out alone in the first place, and now here he was, treating her in a way that he had never did to any other female friends of his that she had observed. She would never agree to be out with Damien, because it would be awkward, but now that she was upset with her best friend, Damien just seemed to be the person to make her feel better. Taking his offer, she took a seat.

The car had its top on, which was unusual for a convertible. It smelled of scented flowers, and the seats were of creamy-colored leather. It was practically dirt-free. In the car, Hikari was fascinated. Here she was in New York, sitting in a BMW convertible, drove by a boy she knew for two weeks. She turned her attention to Damien, who was just about to drive off.

_He's kinda… cute, too!_

She felt her cheeks hot again. Biting her lower lip, she turned away from Damien to look out through the window. To develop feelings for someone so far from where she lived would be the last thing she should do.

"So… Let's talk… Hmm, tell me about yourself?"

"Oh, I have a brother. He's Taichi, but Tai will do. My family lives in Odaiba, Japan my whole life and..."

* * *

The clock read a quarter to eight.

Takeru frowned. Since Hikari would be alone, why could make her stay out so late? He wiped a drop of perspiration away with his sleeve and let out a sigh of relief. Staring at the food he had managed to prepare with his busy mind, Takeru was extremely satisfied; it was a big achievement for a boy like him. He had picked up recipes from bookstores, secretly copied down numerous recipes, and finally chose to do something simple, yet risky enough for some effort shone – steak, mashed potatoes, salads, red wine.

_She might have called back…_

Grinning at the thought, Takeru ran to where his cell phone was. There was a message. His grin grew broader, and his heart skipped a beat. Clicking on 'open', he realized that the message was not from Hikari. It was from Cassie. Disheartened and pissed, he deleted the message without reading through. The clock read eight o'clock, but there was no news from Hikari!

_That's not right!_

From anxious to nervous to worried, Takeru punched the numbers to Hikari's phone and called. There was no reason for a girl to stay out so late at night with no company!

"Kar-!"

"The number you have dialed is currently busy, please try again later. The number you hav-"

Takeru hung up.

_That was not right. Who can she be calling? Wait… what if those thugs out in the streets… or, if she ran out of cash! What if she could not get back!? SHIT!_

Takeru pressed redial. However, this time round, the phone line was not just engaged, it was unavailable. Frantic, Takeru repeatedly dialed the number, but to no avail. The boy's eyes widened with fear. He could suddenly hear his heart thumping, and his breath slowed. Without second thoughts, he ran down and out of his house with a cell phone and nothing else. He had to find Hikari Yagami!

* * *

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Oh my, what's the occasion Damien?!"

Damien gave Hikari a questioning smile, but said nothing beyond that. They were both walking towards an open-aired restaurant that was situated along a beach. Soft music played, and a small, wooden platform was set up at the end of the restaurant, where all the dance enthusiasts were swaying. The restaurant was not a least bit noisy, but it did not lack of customers. Palms trees lined the area, while waiters and waitresses were all dressed in blue-themed uniforms. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"Mr Conner, I suppose?"

Amused at the efficiency of the waiter that had greeted Damien, Hikari was baffled. Damien nodded at the young waiter.

"Beautiful date you have, Sir."

Damien smiled at Hikari, "It's an honour…"

For the second time that night, Hikari blushed. She wanted to thank both the waiter and Damien for the compliments, but realised that she had somehow unknowingly lost her voice.

"You had a table reserved for two. Please follow me!"

Hikari looked over at Damien, unsure of what to do. Her companion gave her a reassuring smile and gestured her to move along. As Hikari turned to follow the waiter, Damien took in a quick deep breath. If he had not show his nervousness, that would be the best, but Damien was so frightened by his courage for the night he could hardly breathe right. The boy had hit on girls he hardly knew, but those were just flings, and the dates were easier. This was different; so much more different.

He had always envied Takeru after knowing him. His new friend then was always a good-looking lad, athletic, and had everything coming down easy on him. Damien Connor was different. He may be a loud and notorious child, but his records were not as blank as Takeru's even if he tried avoiding it. Takeru could stay in school till graduation while being late every single time because he was like a God to everyone. Seven years of friendship, and Damien had grumbled but bitterly accepted it with no hard grudges. After all, he was never popular till Takeru came in with Cassie into his life. Now Hikari Yagami, Takeru's best friend walked into the picture. They were close beyond words, and Damien was of course, jealous. The closest girl for Damien was probably Cassie, and she was not like Hikari. There were sore periods for Damien when he thought about how unfair life was to certain people, and how it was too right for others; just like his and Takeru's lives.

Damien and Hikari each took a seat opposite one another. Their table was nearer to the stage and was at a corner. It was much serene compared to the middle areas. Nonetheless, it was awkward. Damien let out a nervous laugh, while Hikari smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this thing here, and," Damien grimaced a little at the last few words, "I guess… I'm pretty nervous here…"

"N-no, don't be!" Hikari smiled. She, too, was tense, but confronting it might just help. "You know, it was really great to know that America's not as taunting as Tai said. When I told him I was gonna spent my holidays here, I was almost forced to listen to a lecture on hooligans and, well, robbers, rapists, and all those stuffs…"

"Well," Damien leaned in closer towards Hikari and dropped his voice, "They are common, you know… At nights and such. But you're with me, no worries!"

"Yea," Hikari laughed, "You're so scary they'll run off! I know I'm in good hands, Damien!"

"Am I that scary?" Damien asked, worried. His smile was replaced by a slight frown.

"N-no! I meant it as a joke!" Hikari bit her lower lip, feeling uneasy again. Damien was always a light-hearted person, but he was so serious today. "I'm sorry!!"

There was a minute of awkward silence.

"GOT'CHA!" Damien let out suddenly with a wide smile, catching his date off-guard.

Hikari was taken aback. Then, she laughed along. What Damien did was very random, but it was a good thing, because it felt more like being around the Connor boy. Things lightened up a lot more afterwards as they ordered their food, talked and laughed. Damien talked about all sorts of silly antics he used to do when he was in elementary school, and from the conversations, he found out about Hikari's Japan friends who were all Digidestined.

"Did you just say T.K was also a Digidestined?" Damien was awed. His seven-year-old friendship had not revealed his good friend to be a Digidestined.

"Yep! How else would I ever meet and know him!" Hikari nodded. "Wallace's one too!"

"Shit. That sucks. T.K never said that! I mean, well, Wallace never talked much, but Hell! This is big news!"

Just then, Hikari's phone sounded.

_Speak of the Devil._

It was Takeru calling. Within a few seconds of hesitation, Hikari pressed the 'Busy' button. After a minute of thinking, she decided to switch off her phone. After all, she was in safe company.

_If he wanted me out of house, then it wouldn't matter when I get home. If I am so unwelcome, then why bother making me stay. _

"Who was that?" Damien asked, his curiosity at its peak. His stomach did a funny twist as he thought of Takeru.

"Urm…I have no idea… Some weird number, probably wrong number I guess?"

Damien nodded. His mood brightened up knowing that Takeru had yet to call Hikari.

* * *

DONE!  
I hope everyone's not disappointed! It's the start of something deeper!  
If you can, please _**R&R**_? Forgive me for my late-ness! ):  
I'll try my very best to get the next one done!  
Lastly, I wanna thank **YOU** for reading this! I had taken long long time to update yet you guys still continued reading, while some reviewed! It's very nice to know that people are there appreciate my work (: I hope I haven't lose my readers' supports yet!  
Take care, my friends!


	7. Love's A Battlefield

**DISCLAIMER: **Like always, I am not owning Digimon yet! Though I'd want to! Who doesn't?

**REVIEWS:  
****LunarKasumi: **You're wonderful, you know that! Haha, you're always reviewing! Thanks!! Kari's just like any other teen girls, easily charmed! But such things usually don't last, yea? This is a short, short chapter, and I hope it's good enough for your reading!  
**Storytellerofdimensions**: I'm so sorry to make you re-read, but the worth it part was sweet (: I hope this came fast enough so you didn't forget anything! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Patamon32**: I'm sorry if the story is not going the way you like it, but I can't really adjust accordingly to how my readers would want it to be. Thanks for the review though (:  
**yAkArI-TaKaRi lUvEr**: Ahh, I can't update it in a week, but I hope this wasn't too long an update for you! Thanks for the review (: and I must say 'poor T.K' too, I think I'm torturing him / YIKES!  
**Emma-Louise1993**: Of cos they will get together, they MUST get together no matter what (: Hahah, thanks for the review!!  
**D'MoonStarLight**: Thank you! Here you go, with a new chapter! Enjoy!

**appledips: **Hello readers! Thanks for all the supportive reviews; it was great to know people are still reading the chapters, because the stats can't really be trusted, can it? This chapter didn't take long, but the length also explains why / I'm sorry this will be shorter, but when I wrote the last sentence, it felt like a chapter's closure for me, so oh well ): Enjoy reading, my dear, dear friends (:

**Love's A Battlefield**

The bright moon flooded her light upon the beach, giving the grounds a soft, yellow touch. An open-air restaurant along this stretch of beach had its romantic spirit boosted. Music filled the air as laughing couples danced to it, while the less adventurous ones had their eyes glued to their lovers' even as they were having their dinner. It was an exquisite restaurant, and one could say most diners were working adults, yet right at a quieter corner of the restaurant sat two teens. They were halfway into their dinner, laughing over conversations for the past an hour or so.

"It must be an adventure, huh?"

"If you count getting yourself killed in the process an adventure…" Hikari winced at the thought. She was lucky that everything had worked out fine during those days, because it was quite hard to imagine the opposite. Not to mention scary, too.

"You're such a brave girl. Let's see… When that happened, I was… excited, yet… crying? Shit, you were eight then right? Now I feel like such a loser!" Damien recalled the days when he had first heard of Digital Monsters and their other world. He had never thought that someone as young as eight back then was trying to save the world!

"C'mon, T.K cried, too." The thought of the immature crybaby Takeru Takaishi was such a classic memory to Hikari.

_T.K. again…_

Damien had counted – unconsciously. This was the seventh time his friend's name was being mentioned unnecessarily. The boy tried to keep a straight face. It was different when your jealousy had something to do with a girl you seriously want. Damien knew that Hikari and Takeru were just friends, but their closeness and histories triggered wild thoughts, and he hated those feelings. Hiding those emotions away, the boy smiled.

"Hey, you know you owe me an answer, don't you?"

Damien raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You know that you've been avoiding the question on why the elaborated dinner tonight…"

Damien grinned back. True, he had been avoiding it, but he thought it best to leave the highlight of the night at the end. Now would be almost appropriate. He called for a waiter nearby and whispered something while Hikari eyed them with a curious smile. The next moment to come would probably be one of Hikari Yagami's most memorable nights in her life. After the waiter walked away from their table, Hikari continuously asked Damien what was happening, but the boy was afraid he would let out anything, so he kept quiet and only smiled. The sight of Hikari frantic over the suspense brought a wider smile on the boy's face. Hikari was not like anyone else, and she was just so adorable.

Everything took place so fast and sudden, Hikari could only stare wide-eyed as a group of ten over waiters and waitresses gather around their table and dedicated a birthday song with a mini birthday cake. What caught her off guard and speechless was that they were singing "Happy Birthday to Kari." The last time Hikari had checked the calendar, she was still a few months away from her birthday. Did she make a mistake with the calendar, or –

Hikari burst out laughing. Damien, whose face was full of anticipation, had gone worried. Did he do something wrong? Hikari tried to control her laughter as the waiters and waitresses gave her their best wishes before they walked off, leaving behind the cake on the table and a giggling 'birthday' girl.

"What, Kari?" Damien asked in a low whisper. He was half-amused and half-upset at why his date was so giggly about the entire episode. Was it too lame? Too cheesy? Or, too… predictable?

Hikari took a deep breath before she answered him in the exact low whisper, "It's _not_ my birthday today, silly!"

Damien's face grew a deep red within seconds as he muttered a "Shit…!" He wanted to surprise the girl he like. He wanted to take her breath away and enchant her, but now that he had blown it, Damien was way beyond embarrassment.

"But it was… sweet of you…"

The glossy strawberry cake gleamed at Hikari Yagami as she smiled.

* * *

He had tried the park near his house, the stores and cafes within the area, and even called the clinics and nearest hospital for any signs of Hikari, but again and again, Takeru was not given any clues.

Dialing her number again for the sixteenth time, he was once more brought to her voicemail.

"Please leave your message after the beep. _Beep!_"

"Kari! For the last time, please, please, _please_ call me if you hear this okay! I hate your voicemail! Don't put me in your voicemail ever again! Call me soon."

_Where can she be?_

It was already a quarter past ten. The boy was beyond exhaustion. First, he woke up early. Second, he was forced to go for sucky basketball training that lasted forever. Third, he was late for his surprise. And now, not only did he never make it for the surprise, his best friend was nowhere to be found. Takeru sat on the grounds in the middle of nowhere, defeated by the Game of Love.

* * *

Her eyes wandered to the mini stage as they shared the cake. Hikari did not know why she said it, but she did, and had requested for a dance.

Damien's mouth hung open as he was about to take another bite. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the request. Damien would die to have a dance with Hikari, but there was a problem – He did not know how to slow dance. He only clubs.

"N-n-no," The boy gave a nervous laugh, "I… I don– I mean, it's okay, another day…"

"Aww, come on, just one song? Pretty please? For _birthday_ girl?"

"I'm sorry… I don't feel like dancing…"

The disappointed Hikari gave a sad look and fell silent. Damien mentally scolded himself for blowing the chance, as well as making Hikari unhappy. Admitting to his flaws was not something the boy would normally do, but it would be different this time round.

"I can't… dance. As in, I can't dance, like _that_." He admitted, referring to the dancing couples.

Hikari stood up with a grin. "Come on, I can teach you!"

* * *

Takeru Takaishi closed his eyes. The night breeze blew gently, making the boy sleepy. But he could not sleep, for if he did, what could happen to poor Hikari Yagami, whom he had promised Tai that he would look after? Takeru bit his lower lip. He should have skip that bloody training and stay by Hikari side. NO! He should have just come out with another surprise so Hikari would not be out of the house alone! Takeru began to count all the little faults he could have prevented by not doing this and that. It was not a great feeling; he would rather have another kid physically abuse him then Hikari emotionally and mentally abusing him now.

_If she's not around _anywhere_, where can she be!! ARGH!!_

_Home?_

Takeru realized he had searched everywhere, but not back home! Maybe, hopefully, she was already at home, safe and sound! The more Takeru thought about it, the more convinced he was with the idea of Hikari already home. Beaming, the boy mustered the last bit of energy he had left and headed the long journey home.

* * *

"Isn't it simple?"

Damien gave a slight nod, his eyes still nervously tracing his foot steps. Dancing couples surrounded them on this stage, and it was no doubt a beginner like Damien Conner would be nervous. He was so used to the clubs' fast beats that he found himself messing up the beats for this slow dance. Damien would have picked up the dance moves faster if he had no Hikari Yagami around to make him more nervous – not that he minded her presence. He could not remember any time was he so physically close to Hikari, and the thought just made him felt giddier and more distracted than ever.

"Sorry!" Damien winced and mentally cursed himself as he accidentally stepped on her foot, _again_.

Hikari let out a laugh, "You're getting the hang of it, relax!"

After a few minutes, Damien began to loosen up and laughed along with Hikari at his messy foot works. By the time the two of them were engrossed with the dance, they were laughing every once in a while, annoying people around them. Some of the dancing couples distanced themselves from Damien and Hikari, which made the girl guilty about their noise level. Damien however began to make whiny girly voices that made her laughed again, and with that, Hikari forgot about the annoyed people around them.

Time flew passed quicker than you would expect when you were having fun. The last song had ended, and it was then did both of them realize they had been out for near five hours together! After payment, both friends headed back to the car as they laughed on about the night's silly details.

* * *

The blinding lights of an oncoming car stirred a golden-haired boy awake. Takeru Takaishi rubbed his tired eyes and let a yawn. Unknowingly, the eighteen-year-old had fallen asleep outside his house as he sat leaning against the main gate. When he had got home earlier, he only found his mother asleep, and no one else was around. Without a doubt, the search for Hikari Yagami at home was yet another disappointment, and now here Takeru was, waiting for his best friend outside his house.

The lights continued to shine on straight ahead, but the dark vehicle had stopped a few houses away from Takeru's. The dim street lights did not help him much, and all that Takeru could make out in the dark were two figures.

_Hikari?_

He stood up, staggered a little before regaining his balance, and then walked towards the two figures in the dark. It sure was Hikari Yagami. Takeru smiled at his happiest for the first time in the past few hours, but the smile did not last. There was another someone. The boy quickened his pace. There was another guy, and this person looked awfully familiar to him.

"I hope I have made your day. Or night… or day? It was a night, but that's how the sentence goes."

_Damien Conner?_

The familiar Hikari giggle sounded. She spoke with smiles, but what she had said could not be registered to Takeru's brain. The boy stood metres away from them, momentarily stunned. It took a short while, and his heart began to sink. He was confused, left out, and felt like a fool. What was Damien doing with Hikari? Did they just go out for a dinner? Was this the first? Why didn't either of them say something? Damien was his close buddy, and Hikari his best friend, but why was he left out of this information? And wasn't Damien supposed to settle his training schedule for him?! Damien knew perfectly well he had a date with Hikari today, so why was he out with Hikari in the first place?

Controlled by his heart, Takeru went up to Damien and pushed him away from Hikari. Startled and pissed at Takeru's absurd behaviour, Damien pushed him back. Hikari let out a cry at the sudden attack.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Damien shouted.

Takeru grabbed hold of Damien's undershirt angrily and pulled him face to face. "You bloody hell know why!"

"T.K, don't be such an ass!" Damien pushed Takeru away, glaring at him.

The blonde boy let out an amused smile. "Me? Ass? Go to hell, Damien Conner!" Enraged, Takeru threw a hard punch across Damien's jaw, causing Damien to bleed. This resulted in a very scared Hikari to rush over to Damien and shot Takeru a death glare.

The blonde's knuckles hurt from the punch, his head hurts from the rush of blood to his brain, and now, his heart hurts badly, too. His anger suddenly dissolved, and was replaced by something else. She was talking to Damien in a low whisper, holding him back from Takeru whilst shaking her head continuously. Knowing her strength, Damien could just shove her aside with ease and retaliate back, but he did not. For the first time in the seven years that Takeru had known Damien, he was actually listening to a girl. Her back was faced towards Takeru, but without seeing her face, Takeru could make out her terrified look, and that she was crying from the way her small body was shaking. Without confirmation, Takeru knew he had made things worse. He clenched his fist and slowly retreated from the two figures. Before long, it had broken into a run back home.

He did not show it, but Takeru Takaishi was crying inside.

* * *

There you guys go!  
I think I'm torturing T.K, and I feel really bad about it ):  
But I assure you guys that definitely T.K and Hikari will end up together!  
After all, that what this fanfic is about, right!  
I hope you guys had enjoyed the reading process,  
and you may like to spend the next few seconds dedicating to a review?  
LOL, R&R people!  
Tell me how mean I am to T.K! But I'd prefer something not that harsh haha!  
Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	8. Just When I Thought It Was Safe

**DISCLAIMER: **Like always, I am not owning Digimon yet! Though I'd want to! Who doesn't?

**Reviews:  
yAkArITaKaRilUvEr:** thank you (: thank you for reviewing too!  
**Storytellerofdimensions:** Was Kari really OOC? Omg, I'm so sorry! I know updates are killers, I've experienced that! And it kills me more to keep you guys waiting. I have serious brain damage and I hate updating a crappy English work / So sorry, but I hope you're still hanging around somewhere!  
**ChelseaBabe93:** Hey thanks for the spirit (: Hope you're still lurking around somewhere!  
**joana:** Yea, I know ): My heart aches for him whenever I wrote on how everything's against him / He'll come to a good ending, I assure you (:  
**ChocPuddTart:** Thanks for reviewing! T.K's not gonna suffer long! (:  
**ViridianWings:** Thank you soooo much for your review! It really motivates me. I open my email one day to discover what a sweet, long review and I was really touched cos I know I haven't updated for a long while and was starting to panic. That was really reassuring my work, and this response is long too haha!

**appledips:** I shall not say much, except that, "ENJOY"!

**Psst:** For those who might get a lil' confuse by how the plot is going, at the end of this chapter there's a small summary! Hope it helps (:

**  
Just When I Thought It Was Safe**

Hikari Yagami let out a sigh. As she lay on her bed, her mind wandered off to what had taken place so far for her holiday. Besides just recollecting her thoughts, the girl was confused. She had just witnessed the most bizarre incident. Deep down she recognised her mischief for not contacting Takeru because she was angry about him lying to her, but she could not see the link between Takeru and Damien's fight. When it happened, her only reaction was to stop Damien from retaliating in case the aggression will escalate from then. The years of knowing Takeru, she had never seen him display violent acts before. Yet now, when she was starting to get ecstatic over the fact that her best friend is back, she was beginning to feel repulsed by his over-sensitivity.

The more she thought about it, the scarier and stranger Takeru become. Maybe her rash decision in agreeing to stay in America for holiday was a big mistake? The last time she knew Takeru Takaishi through and through was seven years ago, and so silly, did she think her image of Takeru will stay stagnant forever?

_Rinngggg!_

Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ringing from her phone. Sitting up straight, she grabbed her phone and answered it absentmindedly.

"Hello, Hikari speaking..."

"Hey..."

It was Damien Connor.

"Oh, hi Dayn, are you feeling better? I'm sorry for what had just happened..." She asked out of genuine concern. She felt bad for him that he had to end the nice night with such an awful tone. She was unable to make out the time from her alarm clock with the lack of light in the room, but she was sure it was late for a conversation.

"Nah, just some light bruise, I bet you could do better than that."

Hikari was not sure if she was suppose to laugh or not, but she was amused at how Damien was very composed with the whole issue. Hikari was certain she would not be happy if someone punched her off-guard!

"I still think he owes you an apology..."

* * *

A few steps away from where Hikari's current room was Takeru's. It was messy as usual, but the nonchalant boy lay on his bed, his mind far from the confinement of his bedroom. He had ran back straight to his kitchen then, threw out everything that he had prepared for Hikari out of anger, then headed back to his nook, his mind in a state of mixed feelings which he could not define. Pulling the handle of the drawer to reveal the precious gift, he was very unsure why he had even looked forward to this day. Takeru slammed the drawer shut, and retreated to his bed. And now here was Takeru Takaishi lying on his bed, registering the event – If he could even register it at all.

The boy did not know where to start. He would have blamed himself for putting Hikari under Damien's care in school, but how would he know somebody so close to him would betray his intentions? He knew Damien as a playboy, someone who was never serious with the ladies, and Takeru, too, would never be serious when dealing with Damien. That was Damien Connor to him. Yet right at this instant, Takeru was for once, feeling a competition between them. The scene he had witnessed earlier was etched deeply in his mind. When Connor could actually listen to a girl's plead, Takeru knew very well that it was not a game for his friend anymore. For once, he was feeling inferior by someone like Damien, and for once, he was losing out to someone like Damien.

Anger, jealousy, hurt, shock, and pain. How could a girl he knew so well put him into such a torture?

* * *

"Oh Cassie, poor you! Even Dayn's attached! Again! Look!"

A girl with dark curled hair pointed out to where Damien was to the rest of the girls. Though he was far, the boy was no doubt walking into the school cafeteria with a girl. But Cassie was not paying any attention towards his arrival with number eighty-ninth girlfriend, if he could actually have that many. Obviously insulted by the girl, Cassie tilted her head higher.

"It's not like I want to keep my relationship in the dark," Cass said with a smile, "I've to think for my man, you know."

Those words were no doubt attention-grabbers. A few of the girls kept their eyes on Damien's new fling as they walked closer to their table, though they were all ears to what Cassie had to say, while the rest of them placed their attention all on Cassie. Now, she was like a queen. Who even cared about Damien's countless relationships?

_That was pretty easy..._

"Well...?" Another girl prompted, "Tell us already!"

"I've told you, I can't say anything much! It's supposed to be just us knowing it..." Cassie replied, playing with her words.

"Just give it a slip, then, Cass!!"

"Yea! How is he like? Is he in this school?"

"Have we seen him around before? I bet he must be so cute! Cass had to reject half of the male population in this school just for him!"

As the girls fired their questions with enthusiasm, Cassie just smiled. She could pull this through without mentioning a name, and suspense could be fun. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the silliness of her group of friends fussing over which guy could be her boyfriend, one of them broke the game.

"Oh-_my-_god! It's the Japanese girl! Damien's with the Japanese girl!"

With that, all heads turned towards Damien and Hikari. Even Cassie was taken aback at the news. She had never seen that coming! Her heart gave a happy flip knowing Hikari was attached. Her smile broadened, and Cassie was relieved. However, something was not right.

"Come on! They're not together! They're not even holding hands!" One of the girls commented, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the company, Kari." Damien started. The night before Monday morning, Hikari had suggested walking with Damien to school in a way to avoid facing Takeru. When Damien heard her request over on the phone, he could not believe it. His heart had begun racing every time he thought about it, and at this moment, his heart could not slow down. "I know it'd sound cheesy, but this is probably the best school day ever in my entire life!"

Hikari giggled, "Yea, sure was cheesy!"

Damien's fingers tugged at his shirt's hem nervously. They were walking nearer and nearer towards his group's table, and it was time he had to end the beautiful start of his day. Just around five metres away from where he was supposed to be with his group of friends, Damien halted his steps. Startled, Hikari followed suit. Worried, she faced him, asking if everything was alright.

"Yea, everything's OK... It's just that I- I forgot to give you something that night..."

She returned him a reassuring smile and cocked her head to a side out of curiosity. "And... What's that?"

Without hesitation, Damien leaned towards her, planting a light peck on her cheek .He slowly withdraw himself, nervous once again.

"A good-bye kiss."

He knew they were in the middle of the cafeteria, but he could not stand not seizing the moment to do so. He knew Hikari was not like the other girls he knew, and that they were not an item as of yet. Thus, the boy had expected a violent reaction such as a slap or a shout, but that reaction never came. Relieved, and crazily in love once more, he looked her in the eye.

The table full of girls gasped.

"OK, they are _so_ together! Did you see the way they behaved around each other?" The girl with the dark hair concluded.

Cassie did not say anything. If there was a need for words, her smile showed them all.

* * *

Immediately after the intimate scene, Hikari blushed. Muttering a 'See you later', she turned to leave.

"Kari..."

It was Takeru.

Just like the rest of the student body in the cafeteria, he had witnessed the kiss on the cheek. Standing a few feet away from her, Takeru was devastated. Throughout Sunday, Hikari had locked herself in the room, forgoing her meals and ignoring Takeru. Today, he had wanted to get her breakfast, but had realised she had left the house. Worried-stricken, Takeru left his home losing his appetite for breakfast, cracking his brain thinking of where Hikari could have gone off to now, and how was he going to make things better for them. And now here Hikari was, walking Damien to school instead of him.

_Why?_

She had recognised that voice. Instead of stopping, she quickened her pace. There were many places to manage such confrontations, but in a school full of strangers was definitely not the place. As she walked away, she could hear Takeru calling her name, again, and again, pleading her to stop.

* * *

The cafeteria was silent for a while. For a moment or so, Cassie thought she had saw Takeru and Damien exchanging glares.

"What was that?"

"Isn't it obvious?! There must be something going on between T.K, Dayn and Hikari!"

"NO!" Cassie snapped.

The girls looked at Cassie questioningly at her sudden response. Cassie knew she should not have been rash at the spur of the moment, but she could not resist.

"T.K.'s mine. My boyfriend's T.K."

"WHA-WHAT?!"

_Oh, holy crap..._

* * *

Wallace stood up from his seat almost as immediate as when Takeru left the table. The rest of the group watched on as usual, oblivious to what might be going through inside the heads of Takeru, Damien and even Wallace. Just as when Takeru was calling out to Hikari, Wallace thought it was necessary for him to step into the scene. The boy walked briefly towards Damien, quick enough to disrupt his good friends' death glares. He grabbed Damien by his shoulder and pushed him along and away from the cafeteria.

"Dayn, don't be crazy!!"

"What?" He retorted.

"OK, no offence alright buddy, I know you probably have no idea, but T.K–"

"I know!" Damien cut into his friend's sentence. "I know... I realised..."

"OK great, you know what? Give it up buddy, give it up! She's not for play; she's not like the rest! Go pick someone else for these games, OK?"

Wallace was relieved for a moment. He was surprised how easy this could be settled, but the boy could not be more wrong.

"She's not like the rest..." Damien repeated the words absentmindedly, the anger in his eyes earlier slowly faded.

Nothing beats Wallace's alertness and sensitivity. When he heard Damien, he knew something was different. Wallace was at a loss of words for a moment too long. He was registering the impossible difference that was taking place before a few words spluttered out.

"Shit... SHIT!" Wallace muttered. "Damien, please don't tell me you're for real! This is no joke OK! She's T.K's–"

"She's nobody's!" He shot, suppressing his urge to release his frustrations through violence.

Damien Connor had enough of Takeru Takaishi. He was finally convinced that Takeru had everything. _Everything!_ Even now, Wallace sided with Takeru! Just how great his life is!

"He will have everything. Everything, except her."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai, it's me Kari!"

"Oh."

Taichi's speech was slurred. Hikari frowned. It was going into the second week of her trip at America, and she felt very weird to be angry with her host and best friend. Since Tai had not called once to check on her, she thought she would call him to check on him instead. No doubt, a check on Taichi Yagami was necessary. The man seemed to be drunk and unfocused.

"I'm doing well here, just in case." Hikari reported, part of it being a joke to lighten herself up, another half being a good sister. However, things never seemed too good for now. "Tell me, why are you drinking?"

"Meee?! Dwink?! No, Kari! Not dwinking..."

"Come on Tai, we've went through that a long time ago! It's Sora."

With that name being mentioned, Hikari could hear the sounds of beer cans clanking and his brother gulping down more alcohol. It took a while before his blurry words were heard again.

"Sent card! Wedding! Their wedding, sis! Wedding..."

Hikari was shocked at the news. Before she could utter another word, a loud thud was heard. She called for his brother repeatedly, but there was no answer. The girl let out a sigh. She reckoned he had let slipped the cell phone, and given his conditions, it was unlikely he would pick it up to continue the conversation.

She had counted the days this cold war had started. Even Takeru had helped. Each awkward hour spent in her room was accounted for when Takeru slipped papers through the gap underneath the door. They were mostly full of 'Sorry!', whilst some were forms of conversation. Sweet enough, Takeru would even managed to slip in candies and gums in fear that Hikari would be hungry. Frankly speaking, what her best friend did bring a smile to her face all the time. She would not be able to coop herself up this long if Takeru did not start this slipping-things-in act. Yet, when Hikari did see Takeru face-to-face, she could not help herself but went unreasonably petty and angry.

"_Kari, you do know it's been five years, right?"_

_Hikari's mood was in one of its nastiest moments for the year. Yolei bit her lower lip nervously. She had gone through such scenarios for years after Takeru had left, and they never seemed to go away. What made it worse was the thought of waiting for the bomb to tick again after this was done for._

"_You do know he has a life, right? He has a life in America, Kari, not here anymore."_

_Hikari's lips trembled. She hated it when Yolei started saying things like that. She knew that her best friend never wanted to leave; he had no choice. She believed he would come back to Odaiba, because that was where everything started for him. It was where his parents married, where his first home was, where his digidestined adventure started, and where he made a best friend with her. And she hated how Yolei made it sound like he was a promise-breaking person, because Takeru never made empty promises to her. Without Takeru Takaishi, she did not feel right, and she probably never would. _

"_I need him, Yolei..."_

"_You don't just need him, Kari. I think what they're saying is true. You_ love_ him."_

"No I don't."

The girl said to no one in particular, and shook her head lightly to nobody as well to emphasise her point. Yet her eyes brightened up, and the corner of her lips curled upwards just as when a few more candies popped into her room.

* * *

"T.K!"

The tired boy turned to where the sound came from. He did not need a glance to know that the voice belonged to Cassie Natsuko. She walked to where he was with a nervous smile. Cassie had waited for Takeru to finish his training. If she had said those words, she guessed she probably should start to act like a girlfriend. Lying and Cassie Natsuko must never mix. He greeted her with a smile back. He had his bag packed, ready to leave.

"Hey, anything new?" He asked with a nod.

"Why's that?"

"'Cos you would not be here now?" He replied with a confused look.

"Oh that," Cassie giggled nervously. "I can wait for a friend, can't I?"

"Good enough. Come on, let's go!"

They headed out of the gymnasium door with Cassie's eyes darting about all the while. It was getting dark, and the school was considerably quiet. She tried standing closer and closer next to Takeru, but he kept distancing himself. Once, when Cassie noticed a group of giggling girls, she panicked and grabbed his towel. She attempted to wipe his perspiration on his forehead, which took Takeru by surprise. As they passed by the girls, Takeru politely insisted that she need not help him. Her face turned a crimson red after that incident.

Liking Takeru was one thing, but acting as Takeru's girlfriend was another. She was Cassie Natsuki! Her words would spread within days. The girl mentally cursed herself. How was she going to face the person she liked if he found out?

* * *

**Just a quick summary so far:**

**T.K:** T.K had come to terms with his feelings for Kari, and planned to tell her on a special day. However, his plan was ruined by his close friend Damien, who was supposed to cover-up his skipping of basketball trainings. Instead, Damien did not do so and even went ahead to ask Kari out, believing it was her birthday.

**Damien: **The boy had developed feelings for Kari when he had spent time alone with her in school when she dropped by the school. Now, playboy Damien had shocked everyone that he is serious with liking Kari.

**Kari:** Kari, being the girl who tends to bottle things up, was at the moment still caught up by her past issues, such as dealing with Tai's life, her past relationship and living in some sort of self-denial. She did not know about T.K's feelings yet, but realised Damien's. Yet, while she was angry with T.K for his actions, she still liked his attention.

**Cass:** When her clique noticed Damien's new fling and pushed an insult towards her, Cass let slipped that she had a relationship all along, and went even further to lie that the guy was T.K.

**Wallace:** "Ima Peacemaker!"

**R&R** is greatly appreciated as always **(:**  
**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**Thanks for all the support and stuff, and I'm sure the story will be done before December hits us all!  
Now, don't forget that small Review button! (:  
_(Anyone ran for NIKE Human Race. Argh, my feet hurts from that!)_


End file.
